Ping!
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: The game continues between our favourite team...will it ever end? FINAL CHAPTER now up! apologies for the long wait!
1. Let the Games Begin!

**This is a random one shot (possibly a multi chapter) that popped into my head while writing my other NCIS fic **_**Just Pull the Trigger...**_** enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope....Don't own it :( ah well i can dream right???**

_Ping!_

Ziva looked up from her current workspace and lowered her glance to the tiny paper wad that had just ricocheted off her head. Ziva picked up the offending object and dropped it into the bin beside her.

'Keep it up Tony' Ziva growled glaring across the bullpen at her partner who looked offended.

'Are you accusing me Zee-vah?' he asked, eyes flashing playfully 'I am offended! You should be sending your assassin like glare over to McSilent over there!' Tony said pointing across to McGee whose eyes widened.

'Do not worry yourself McGee, you do not have a death wish' Ziva assured him as McGee visibly relaxed.

'Thank you Ziva' McGee said smugly before glancing back at his computer once more. Ziva gave one last warning glare to Tony before looking back at her paperwork.

Tony waited a full minute before picking up the small plastic spoon hidden away in his lap. Tony glanced at his partner quickly before carefully picking up a little ball from a small stack behind a used coffee cup.  
Tony smiled at his ingenious plan and placed the spoon on his desk, carefully aligning it so it so he had time to snatch his weapon away and fire a perfect shot.  
Tony took a quick intake of breath, knowing this second shot could get him killed.  
The spoon made an elastic sound as Tony released the spoon head.

_Ping!_

_Score! Oh ye- ohhhhh crap!!! _Tony thought as Ziva's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. Ziva slid back her chair and slowly walked over to his desk.  
Tony kept his facade of working diligently until his partner leaned over, her eyes now at his level.  
'Can I help you Ziva?' he asked raising a brow suspiciously.  
Tony noticed McGee moving to watch their interaction; McGee glanced at Tony with a look that said _you are SO dead!_ Tony ignored this and looked into the steely eyes of his partner who looked ready to shove his carefully made projectile up his nose.

'You are walking on thin water DiNozzo' she whispered dangerously.  
'Thin _ice _sweet cheeks, us humans can't walk on water' he stated matter –of-factly.  
'Same difference Tony! You are going to die either way if you throw one more of those paper wads!' Ziva said now dangerously close to his own face. Tony wished the circumstances were different for a short second, but somehow he thought that kissing a pissed off assassin would result in him digging his grave.

'DiNozzo, stop pissing off your partner. David, sit.' Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

'But Gibbs! He is completely insufferable!' Ziva said hotly, spinning to face him.

'Sit' Gibbs said motioning to her desk. Ziva threw one last glare at Tony before sitting in her chair, Tony momentarily felt like he had won, but he noticed the black SIG that was now conveniently positioned on his partners desk, silently daring him to fire another wad.

McGee noticed and chuckled from across the room. Tony pointed at McGee warningly,  
'Yeah, laugh it up McChucklehead!' he grumbled twirling the spoon in his fingers underneath his desk.

Tony's eyes moved to his computer when it made a sound, the IM had popped up with a message from a certain pissed off NCIS agent.

_ZivaD: Remember it is who you are playing against Tony. Revenge is a snitch._

Tony smiled and shook his head at her mistake.

_: I think you mean revenge is a ___... I'm telling ya David, you have reverted!_

Tony looked at his message proudly before noticing that one of the more important words in his sentence had been bleeped.

_: Oh my God. They BLEEPED me!!!! O.o_

A small _ping_ from across the room signified that Ziva had received the messages. Tony watched as her eyes scanned the message, a small smirk creeping up onto her features.  
Tony watched as she typed at lightning speed before tapping the enter key.

_Ping._

_ZivaD: I told you :} you did not know about Director Vance's new filtering system did you Tony? ;) _

Tony's eyebrows shot up before sending off another witty response.

_: Very smart David (applause) well played. But it's not over yet.  
_

_Ping._

_ZivaD: Good. I still haven't got my revenge yet :} _

_ZIVAD HAS LOGGED OFF._

Tony's mouth formed into a grin. _Oh yeah. Bring it on Sweetcheeks._ Tony thought smugly.

**Okay, I don't think I am able to leave it there, that was way too much fun to write! Please review and tell me whether I should continue this!**


	2. Twitchiness

Chapter 2

**I'm back!!! I had to continue this... to all my readers – thank you. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please feel free to pm me...I would love to hear some thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it sadly this is the closest I can get to owning anything.**

**Last time:**

_ZivaD: Good. I still haven't got my revenge yet :} _

_ZIVAD HAS LOGGED OFF._

Tony's mouth formed into a grin. _Oh yeah. Bring it on Sweetcheeks._ Tony thought smugly.

* * *

_What was I on when I thought challenging my crazy- ninja-chick partner would be easy?_ Tony thought running a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh.

It had been two days. Two days since Ziva had all but declared war on Tony. Two days of anxious waiting and warning smirks, but much to Tony's surprise...that was all.  
The morning after his _ahem_ challenge launch, Tony had even convinced McGee to check his computer for an invisible virus, just to be sure Ziva hadn't placed super glue on his keyboard.

'You brought this upon yourself Tony... Ziva's not gonna rest until she gets her revenge' McGee stated with a grin the previous morning. Tony had just sneered and told the Probie off for stating the "McObvious" and gone about his day, nearly throwing his neck out from looking over his shoulder countless times, resulting in the same amount of head slaps from Gibbs.

Ziva of course, had found this hilarious. Tony frowned as he remembered his encounter with a certain assassin the previous day at a crime scene...

_It was early morning, and typically Gibbs and the team were out looking at a gruesome murder. Tony winced as he yet again received a head slap for continually glancing to see where his partner was. Grumbling quietly to himself, Tony picked up the camera and trudged through the woods toward the clearing where another unfortunate victim was resting._

_Tony quickly got to work, snapping photos of the victim and possible pieces of evidence. Tony wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, suddenly a snapping twig from the trees above startled the uneasy agent, he automatically touched his SIG and was startled to hear a small chuckle._

'_A little bit...sharpy are we Tony?' a smooth voice questioned. Tony quickly turned facing his partner with a DiNozzo grin flitting across his face.  
'The term is EDGY sweet cheeks...you would be too if a crazy- ninja crept up on you like that!' he said, watching as his partner smiled evilly.  
'You are scared of me...' Ziva said, a smirk of pure satisfaction appearing on her features. Tony gave a chuckle and looked down into her brown eyes. 'You are trying to figure out when I will get my revenge are you not?' Ziva continued, flashing the camera into his eyes lazily._

_Tony blinked, trying to get the floating balls of light to disappear 'That? Heh. I had forgotten all about that...' Tony said easily.  
Ziva gave one last smirk before walking off toward the NCIS van once more, her hips swaying as she had the final word 'Liar!'  
_

Tony groaned as he walked over to the vending machine muttering. Tony quickly dug around for his loose change, but when he looked up all thoughts of food disappeared in a second. Ziva was standing there, obviously thinking hard about something.  
Tony attempted to do a 360 turn out of the room, but it seemed that luck wasn't in his favour. His new shoes made a horrible squeaking sound as he turned. The damage was done.

'Hello Tony' Ziva said lightly turning to face him with her brow lifted, Tony realised how much of an idiot he must have looked and quickly lowered himself back into a neutral position while clearing his throat.  
'Aren't you supposed to be questioning our suspect Zee-vah?' Tony asked trying to bring the ball back into his court.  
'And you? You are supposed to be observing yes?' she countered, twisting a granola bar between her slim fingers. _Damn._ Tony thought as he kept a lazy smile on his face 'Can't observe if there is nothing to observe David' he said mentally giving himself another point.

Ziva's eyes narrowed slightly but her voice remained neutral as she brushed past him 'You know something Tony?' Ziva questioned lightly as he reached for a candy bar himself.  
'What's that Probette?' Tony replied.  
Ziva brushed off the nickname she despised without a second thought, standing on her tiptoes she whispered 'You are going to get a twitch if you keep looking behind you all the time' she said, her warm breath hitting his ear quickly.  
Tony shot her a glare as she lowered herself back to normal height, slapping his cheek lightly she walked toward the elevator, Tony not too far behind, ready to retort.

The elevator doors opened with a small _Ping!_ Revealing a less than happy Gibbs,

'If you two are done playin' grab ass, we have a murder to solve!' Gibbs growled slapping the duo across the back of the heads sharply. As the pair stepped into the elevator and stood behind their unhappy boss, they quietly agreed:

Gibbs had won this round.

**Well there we go! Another chapter...hope it lived up to expectations :)  
please review! I have virtual cookies to give out to all those who do!!**


	3. Access Denied

**I have had some great reviews :) thanks to all of you! **

**Disclaimer: Yep... I still don't own the rights to NCIS, I only own my ideas!**

_Ping!_

It was early.

_Too early..._Tony thought grumpily as he half stumbled into the bullpen. The sharp sting of coffee meeting skin quickly reminded Tony as to why he was here at the ungodly hour of 0600. Booby traps.  
_God Tony...you are so paranoid, maybe watching Paranormal Activity before bed last night wasn't such a good idea..._ he thought with a smirk. Placing the extra large coffee on his desk that would make Gibbs proud, Tony swiftly checked his desk for any signs of tampering.

After assuring the top of his desk was untouched by a certain member of the Gibbs team, Tony quickly ducked under his desk to make sure that not even a carpet fibre was out of place. _Oh God..._Tony thought exasperated _I am turning into MCGEE! _Tony shuddered and shook his head with a chuckle before lifting himself up from the floor and onto his chair, Tony sighed happily. So far, he was still winning and it felt good.

Closing his eyes, Tony leaned back on his chair, hoping to get 40 in before Gibbs showed up. But the quick rush of air that passed by his neck quickly made his eyes snap open, turning his head sharply to the right, he found himself almost nose to nose with a surprised looking Ziva.

Tony cleared his throat and wheeled his chair back slightly before speaking 'What are you doing here so early Zee-Vah?' he asked stupidly. It was blatantly obvious as to where she had been, she was wearing NCIS sweats and sneakers and her hair was slowly falling out from her ponytail.  
Ziva raised a brow,

'I could ask you the same question' she responded leaning on the corner of his desk lightly.  
'I asked first' Tony said childishly.  
Ziva rolled her eyes 'If you must know, I could not sleep. I decided to come here early and go to the gym' she said as if it was no big deal.

Tony immediately felt guilty; he looked up at her face and noticed the slight bags under her chocolate brown eyes.  
'Ziva...'  
'So' she said diverting the subject 'What exactly are _you_ doing here?'

Tony grinned and leaned forward slightly to move one of her curls away from her face 'That, if for me to know sweetcheeks' he said not wanting to reveal the _exact _reason why he was here. To his surprise, Ziva flushed slightly before responding.

'Oh really...' she said amused 'You really think you can hide things from a Mossad trained agent, Tony?' she continued.

'They don't call me a _special_ agent for nothing David' he countered cockily. Ziva's eyes flashed and she slipped off his desk. Tony watched as she quickly analysed his desk, a grin quickly appearing.

'What's so funny David?' Tony asked as she started to laugh quietly. Ziva didn't elaborate; she instead walked off with a change of clothes in hand.

**

The morning passed quickly, another case had been presented to the team and Tony was beginning to worry. Ziva had not stopped grinning since their morning discussion and whenever he questioned her about it, she replied with the same answer 'That is for me to know and for you to find out'. _Ouch._ Revenge really _was_ a bitch.

As Tony as Ziva returned to the bullpen after questioning a suspect, Gibbs quickly gave them all individual tasks to help solve the case before walking out of the bullpen obviously in need of a coffee break.  
Ziva and McGee quickly got to work, while Tony pondered what his partner was planning for her revenge.  
Tony felt something collide with his head and quickly glared at Ziva, who looked thoroughly annoyed 'You were off with the pixies yes?' she asked rolling her eyes.

'I think you mean off with the fairies and _no_ I wasn't...' he corrected her.

Ziva shook her head before standing and stretching 'I am going to go and see if Abby has found anything' she said lowering herself back down to normal height.

Tony frowned at her 'You interrupted my important thoughts for that?' he said jokingly.  
Ziva smirked before walking toward the elevator 'Get something done before Gibbs slaps you!' she added before stepping into the elevator.

Tony sighed and went to log on to his computer, typing in his password he leant back and waited.

_Ping! _

Tony frowned and looked up at his screen _ACCESS DENIED: WRONG PASSWORD ENTER AGAIN.  
_  
Tony glared at it and typed his password slower, making sure he hit the right letters.  
_  
Ping! ACCESS DENIED._

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS – 

'PROBIE!!' Tony growled across at his fellow teammate. McGee looked up from his computer, slowly glancing at the angry agent with a look of worry.  
'Uh?' he began.

Tony practically jumped out of the chair and went over to McGee's desk, glaring at the junior agent as if he was a suspect in murder.  
'Okay Tony what did I do?' McGee asked weakly.

Tony glared at him 'Probie have you been...McTweaking with my computer?' he asked slowly pointing across to his desk.  
'What?' McGee spluttered 'No!'

Tony narrowed his eyes 'Now would be the time to make me believe you before I punch you in the McFace!' Tony said pushing McGee's chair over to his computer where the message was still visible.

McGee looked over it quickly and gulped 'H-have you changed your password?'

Tony shook his head slowly 'Can't you hack into it using your computer brain?' Tony asked. This was now a matter of life or death. _If Gibbs comes back and I have nothing...I will be one dead DiNozzo..._ Tony thought quickly pinching McGee in the shoulder to release some tension.

'OW! Tony! Look...I can't hack into it, whoever did this is _really_, really good with computers' McGee said surprised as every one of his tricks failed to crack the code.

Tony gasped in realisation 'Oh my god' he said groaning.

McGee turned to face him 'What? The FBI's after you again?' he questioned, the corner of his mouth twitching.

'No, close but no cigar Probie. Now she has crossed the line' Tony said running a hand over his face.

'What!' McGee practically shouted.

'She brought our favourite Goth into the game...' he said. McGee looked utterly confused before realising 'Oh! This must be Ziva's revenge...' McGee said with a small smirk.

Tony head slapped the junior agent 'Thanks McDuh! But now it's two against one!'

McGee rubbed the back of his head and stood 'Ah well, your problem Tony' he said pushing his chair back.

Tony grabbed him by the back of the neck 'Nuh uh! You are going to join team DiNozzo...I need your computer brain to match Abby's!'

McGee's mouth popped open 'No way! I am not playing this game!'

'Too late!' Tony said with a grin.

'DiNozzo! What do we have?' Gibbs asked grumpily as he walked into the bullpen. Tony gave a small chuckle and looked at Gibbs slowly 'Yeahhh...uhh, let me go and get Ziva so we can tell you together! She is down with Abby...be right back!' Tony said quickly backing out of the bullpen and rushing to the elevator.

**

Ziva laughed. _Finally _she had gotten phase one of her revenge.

Of course, Abby was quite willing to help. She remembered when she had approached the scientist earlier that morning...

'_Ooh! Is that evidence for me?'_ _Abby asked excitedly as the doors opened to her lab._

Ziva smiled and nodded 'Yes'

Abby quickly came over to the evidence table and began sorting it into groups while babbling to Ziva.

Ziva half listened to her, thinking of ways she could get her revenge on Tony...so far the plans she had thought of would literally kill her partner.

'Ziva? ZIVA!' Abby yelled shaking her slightly. Ziva grabbed her arm in response 'Yes?'

Abby lowered her arm with a smirk 'What are you planning?' she asked knowingly.

Ziva smiled 'Nothing...'

Abby rolled her dark eyes 'You know, for a Mossad trained agent, you are a really bad liar!' she said leaning her elbows on the sliver table.\

_Ziva shrugged, Abby however wasn't going to give up there._

'Is it Tony?' she began.

'N-Yes actually' she said changing her mind quickly.

Abby raised her eyebrows 'Wow! You finally going to admit you are in love with him? Yay! This means I can plan the wedding! I know the perfect patisserie that made the best wedding cake in DC...'

'ABBY!' Ziva half laughed as her friend took a deep breath 'No. Why do you always insist on planning our wedding? It is not like we are together' she said, bitterness hinting her voice.

Abby seemed not to notice this and continued 'Because you are PERFECT together! Okay, fine. If you are not going to confess your love for one another...what is it?' she asked curiously.  


_Ziva smirked 'Tony got himself involved in a dangerous game...' Ziva began, continuing to explain what had occurred. Abby smiled 'And you want revenge?' she questioned.  
'Yes'  
'Well...I know how! I can be your accomplice! We can have like a Bonny and Clyde thing going on! Except we don't die' Abby rambled excitedly._

And that was where it began. It had been half an hour since Abby had hacked into Tony's computer and changed his password, Ziva was waiting patiently for him to come down. She didn't have to wait long.

'ZIIIIIIIIIIVAAAA!!!!'

Ziva bit back her laughter and looked at her annoyed partner 'Yes?' she asked innocently.

'You are an evil woman Ziva David' he stated, standing right in her personal space. Not that she minded.

'Why thank you' she said simply.

Tony narrowed his eyes 'You cheated!' he said childishly crossing his arms.

Ziva smirked 'No I did not!' she replied.

'You had an accomplice! You and Miss Scuito almost got me head slapped into the next century!' Tony half moaned.

'Yes, I am getting my revenge. I told you I would' she said matter of factly 'Abby decided she wanted to help!'

Tony glared at the scientist whose eyes widened; she avoided saying anything by biting down on the straw to her Caf –Pow!

Ziva laughed and looked triumphant 'Does this mean I win?' she asked simply.

Tony shook his head 'No way. I just got McGee involved....you David, have just started world war 3 NCIS style!' he said with slight flare to his voice.

Abby quickly came over and hooked her arm through Ziva's 'Bring it on Tony! We are so going to win!'

The doors to the lab opened quickly, revealing a less than happy McGee 'Abby! What did you do to Tony's computer?' he asked standing beside Tony.

Abby smiled 'Ziva and I thought it would end up boys against girls, so we wanted to challenge you too Timmy!' Abby said smiling evilly.

McGee glared 'I can crack it!' he said adamantly.

Ziva rolled her eyes at the male members of the team 'Face it, you have lost' she said easily.

Tony and McGee exchanged glances before nodding simultaneously, squaring off their main opponents.

_And to think, this all started with me flicking a paper wad..._Tony thought mentally slapping himself. He was surprised to feel the real thing only a second later.

'DiNozzo! McGee, David! Let's go!' he said slapping each of his agents across the head swiftly.

'Coming Boss!' was the groups reply.

_Ping! _

**Okay! Longest chapter yet! Ahhhh boys v. Girls! Who is going to win ;)  
I need suggestions as to what each team could do! Please pm me if you have any ideas!  
reviews = more chapters... :P **


	4. Ninjaness

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! I was shocked when I woke up and checked my inbox...it was full of alerts and reviews!  
So for this chapter, think back...to April fools, yes. It is belated but ah well!  
I would especially like to thank Betherzz, Megwolf13, inolover10 and Twirling – Thorns – Of – Temptation, for their fantastic ideas for this story! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own it, but you knew that right??**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with an impending feeling of dread, coffee in hand; Gibbs sat at his desk and waited. Enjoying no, _embracing_ the little time he had to himself before the madness began. As the clock ticked over to 0700, Gibbs watched the elevator.

_Ping!_

Ziva walked into the bullpen, a smirk on her face. Gibbs could practically hear the gears turning in her mind and Gibbs silently prayed that DiNozzo would come out of today alive.

'What ya thinking about David?' Gibbs asked with a small smirk.  
Ziva turned, slightly surprised 'Nothing of importance' she replied easily. _Yeah right_ Gibbs thought shaking his head slightly.

'It is Tony's day yes? I must be prepared' Ziva added turning her chair to face him. Gibbs just rolled his eyes, really not looking forward to DiNozzo's antics.

'Yeah, he better be prepared for my boot to go up his...' Gibbs began

_Ping!_

'Ouch, rough night Boss?' came the cocky voice from around the corner. Gibbs watched as his agent made his way into the space with a large grin plastered on his face.

Ziva laughed slightly, looking from her partner, to a conspicuously hidden backpack underneath his desk multiple times.

Tony noticed and waved a finger at her 'It's not what you think! Paranoid are we Zee-Vah?' he asked approaching her desk after kicking the bag further under his desk.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'I assure you Tony, it will not be easy to outsmart me..' she said, voice challenging. Tony leaned further forward 'Sure, whatever you say sweetcheeks' he replied holding her gaze.

Gibbs watched their interaction and rolled his eyes. Standing he walked over to his agent who was still slightly leaning over Ziva's desk, each refusing to lose their silent staring contest.

'Don't make me head slap you' Gibbs warned, Tony shot up straight and turned to face him,

'I was just...Y'know what? This one's on me' Tony said slapping himself sharply across the back of the head, Gibbs nodded and threw his empty cup into the bin.

Oh yeah, he was going to need a refill.

**

It was 10 am.

No pranks had been pulled. Yet.

Tony, Ziva and McGee were exchanging glances. McGee and Tony were silently communicating, trying to decide the best time and place to launch the first prank, while Ziva was silently daring the two of them to make the first move.

Gibbs on the other hand, was watching this unfold. He was thinking of the bet he had made with Ducky the previous afternoon, the medical examiner informed him of the game his agents and Abby were playing –

Abby apparently couldn't keep her mouth shut. He smirked, there was no way the male members of his team stood a chance against a Mossad trained assassin and a hyperactive, competitive forensic scientist. Ducky on the other hand, had other ideas. He was sure that Tony and McGee would pull through in the end.

Ziva jumped a little as her computer emanated a small _ping!_

Looking at her screen, she noticed Abby had sent her an IM.

_Abby_wants_CAF-POW!: Zivaaaaaa!!! Get down here now! We have some serious planning to do ;)_

Ziva chuckled at her friends enthusiasm and quickly typed back a response,

_ZivaD: I am on my way :}_

Ziva stood quickly, not giving her partner enough time to question her motives she gave a small nod to Gibbs before making her way to the elevator.

**

Tony waited exactly 5 minutes after Gibbs had departed for yet another coffee break before wheeling his way over to McGee's desk, causally bumping into him.

'Alright Probie, we need ideas. Who knows what devious plans the female members of the Gibbs team are planning! We need to be ready for anything!' Tony said cracking his fingers eagerly.

'I really don't like this...but okay' McGee said before grabbing a notepad from his desk and placing it between them.

It was all planned.

Abby and Ziva looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Phase one was about to begin.

Ziva peered around the corner to the bullpen; she was relieved to see that Gibbs and their targets were gone.

After giving the signal to Abby, she quickly handed over a tube, along with a swab 'Okay Ziva, don't get this on yourself...it won't like hurt you or anything, this stuff couldn't hurt a fly really - it would just be a real pain to...'

'Abby!' Ziva hissed snatching the other vile quickly. Abby promptly bit her lip to keep her from talking, but it did not stop her from humming the mission impossible theme song while Ziva quickly rushed over to Tony's desk first.

She watched as Ziva carefully swabbed the keyboard and the clicker buttons on the mouse with the clear substance. She did the same to McGee's. Ziva hummed her approval before gasping slightly.

'I'm telling you McGee! There is no way the girls are gonna win this, our plan if full proof!' Tony's happy voice could be heard from the doorway to the men's bathroom.

Ziva quickly ducked and commando crawled over to Abby who was looking at her funnily.

'Wow Ziva, you are so ninja it's scary... you are going to have to teach me some of...' Abby rambled before Ziva clamped her hand over the Goth's mouth.

Abby threw her a look of confusion before noticing McGee's head from the corner of the room.

Ziva motioned for Abby to be quiet and follow her, she did so – quickly catching up they both half crawled around the other side of the bullpen to the elevator.

Once safely in the elevator Ziva exhaled and leaned her head back on the cool railing, Abby was still bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

'That. Was. Awesome! Can we do it again?' she asked when Ziva had pulled herself back to full height. Ziva simply chuckled and responded to Abby's high five.

Phase one was now complete.

**

McGee and Tony walked into the bullpen, both with big grins on their faces.

'Ahh McGoo, we have officially made the first move!' Tony said happily, McGee nodded quite pleased himself,

'Yeah, well we had better get started on phase two, I doubt the girls are going to wait forever...' he said quietly noticing the elevator _ping!_ .

McGee hastily placed the notepad in his lap before placing his fingers on the keyboard quickly, Tony half crashed into his desk before placing his left hand on the mouse with ease, pulling up a game of solitaire.

'Been gone for a while Zee-Vah. What have you and our Mistress of the Dark been planning hmmm?' he asked playfully.

Ziva didn't respond she just looked at the pair and laughed slightly.  
Tony found this strange and quickly glanced down to his mouse hand, he groaned in synch with McGee who had just figured it out himself.

The clear over coating on the mouse tips was almost unnoticeable to the human eye, but as Tony peered closer, he noticed small indents forming around his fingers. After a quick inspection of the keyboard, he noticed that it too was booby trapped.

'McGee! Don't. Touch. The. Mouse' he warned turning his head to face his agent.

McGee laughed weakly 'That would be kind of hard, but thanks for the warning DiNozzo' he said lifting up his hands, the keyboard immediately following.

Ziva couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at the scene before her. Tony glared at her _laugh it up, now just move a little bit to your – _

Ziva gasped as her chair collapsed underneath her, Tony grinned as her head slowly popped up.

'Who ...' she began.

'That would be _me_ sweetcheeks... karma sucks huh?' he said nodding.

Ziva stood with ease, walking over to Tony's desk with a sickly sweet smile on her face – she pulled out a small vial from her pocket and held it in front of his vision.

'Oh yes, defiantly. Especially since I have the remover' she said sweetly. Tony gulped _you just had to open your mouth, smooth one Tony_ he thought, head slapping himself mentally.

Ziva made her way over to McGee who was giving her a pleading look, Ziva gave a small chuckle 'Considering it was not you who messed with my chair, I am going to let you go' she said watching McGee visibly relax.

'Thanks...' he said as Ziva gently swabbed the keys clean of the super glue, she nodded and threw him his share of the remover to clean the remainder of his keyboard and mouse.

Ziva then made her way back to Tony who scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

'Alright, what do you want?' he asked as she got in his face.

Ziva's eyes glistened 'To admit defeat yes?' she said matter of factly.

Tony laughed 'No way, I am no quitter David' he replied.

Ziva shrugged 'Too bad, that means no antidote...I only gave McGee enough to clean his equipment' she said twisting the vile between her fingers.

Tony looked at it longingly 'Come on...' he said with slight desperation.

'What is in it for me?' she asked simply.

Tony moved closer, feeling an extreme sense of Déjà vu 'Anything you want' he said flashing a DiNozzo grin.

He watched as her eyes widened in remembrance 'Really?' she replied cockily. Tony watched as she processed the idea, eventually she nodded 'Alright Tony. I will collect on that' she whispered lifting  
the palm of his hand up so she could remove his fingers that were fused to the mouse.

Tony exhaled _that was too close._ He thought. A few seconds later, Ziva had freed his fingers 'There' she said handing him the vile.

_Ping!_

'Did it work? Did it work?'

Ziva grinned as Abby rushed around the corner with a Caf-Pow in hand 'Well?' she said glancing over at their targets; her smile dropped and was replaced with a childish pout.

'Aww! Ziva! You let them go?' she whined. Ziva nodded without going into detail, Abby huffed and sucked on her untouched Caf-Pow.

Ziva was shocked to see her eyes widen slightly 'Abby?'

Abby spat out the contents and made a face of disgust, she popped open the lid and inhaled the drinks aroma.

'Is there something wrong?' Ziva asked curiously, walking over to her.

Abby's eyes popped open 'Oh my god' she said spinning around to face the boys who looked innocently back at her.

'You have really crossed a line!' Abby said angrily.

'Abby...'

'No wonder the caffeine high isn't kicking in!' she said glaring at the slushie.

'Abby?' Ziva pressed wanting an answer.

Abby turned to face her friend , shoving the drink in her hands 'Taste it' she half ordered.

Ziva looked utterly confused 'I do not...'

'Ziva, trust me!' she said motioning for her to take a sip.

Ziva obliged, she was surprised to find it sweet 'Is that...Raspberry?' Ziva asked.

'YES!' Abby shouted pointing at Tony and McGee 'IT'S NOT JUST RASPERRY! IT'S RASPBERRY COOLIE!' she continued.

Ziva bit back a chuckle, _clever_ she thought.

'Which one of you did it?' Abby asked calming down a little 'I don't need to remind the two of you that I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence right?' she added.

Tony and McGee's eyes widened and Tony quickly pointed to the other agent 'It was McGoo!'

McGee's mouth popped open 'Tony!' he moaned.

'HEY!'

Everyone jumped as Gibbs's booming voice travelled into the bullpen. He looked around in annoyance 'What is going on?' he asked looking around at his frozen agents.

'Tony made my chair collapse!'

'They put super glue on our keyboards and mice!'

'McGee changed my Caf-Pow to RASPBERRY COOLIE Gibbs! Where's the caffeine in that?'

Gibbs rolled his eyes as his agents began to argue, he whistled loudly making them all stop and stare.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva and Abby, slapping them both lightly over the head. Abby looked downright shocked 'Gibbs!' she squeaked.

Gibbs gave her a look that immediately quietened her.

He then walked over to Tony and McGee; they both winced slightly waiting for the impact.

' I'm not going to head slap you' Gibbs said smiling.

Ziva looked affronted while Tony and McGee looked like Christmas had come early.

'Seriously Boss?' Tony asked smiling wider than ever.

Gibbs's smile quickly dropped off and he slapped them both across the head not too lightly.

'April Fools' he muttered before grabbing his coat to leave, a thought passing through his head, _Why are there no murders on April Fools?_

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances, both shocked with how Gibbs had taken their antics.

'I think that Gibbs is still winning' Ziva said breaking the silence.

Tony chuckled and walked toward the elevator with his partner, the game was nowhere near over and they both knew it.

McGee sighed, he had stayed back to make sure that all of the glue was removed from the keyboards and mice, the last thing he wanted was to get his fingers stuck again. He had even fixed Ziva's chair. As he picked up his coat and headed for the elevator, he was surprised to see a familiar face in the elevator.

Abby was standing there with an evil grin on her face 'We need to talk Timmy' she said pulling him into the elevator.

_Ping!_

**Ooh! What has Abby got planned?  
Review! That was my longest chapter!  
I am still offering cookies to those that do!  
**


	5. Trippiness

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I discovered last night that I am eligible to become a BETA reader, so I quickly completed my profile... Anyway, what has Abby got planned? Well, you are about to find out :)  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own NCIS sadly.... **

McGee was worried, no. Not worried – Petrified.

The previous night's conversation with a certain scientist came back in flashes, but one sentence stayed with him, _'You can't tell anyone McGee, until I give you the signal we continue to be at war. Got it?' _

McGee had reluctantly agreed, he really didn't want to be involved with this anymore. He felt someone collide with his back and sharply turned to see a half angry, half bemused Tony.

'Whoa, wake up McDayDreamer! No sleeping on the job!' he said chuckling as he walked over to his desk.

McGee nodded, moving over to his own desk without a word. Tony quickly came over, placing a notepad crammed with ideas in front of his face.

'Alright McGee, all of these ideas can be completed during Gibbs's coffee breaks, that will give us around half an hour to pull off these babies!' he said proudly.

'Pull off what Tony?' a smooth voice asked from across the room. Tony smiled slightly before speaking 'Nothing of your concern Zee-Vah...why? Your Ninja senses tingling?' he asked slipping the tiny notebook into McGee's open desk drawer.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when Gibbs came in 'Grab your gear! We've got a case!' Ziva quickly grabbed her SIG while Tony and McGee just managed to catch the elevator.

*

After returning from the crime scene, Gibbs muttered the golden word the team had been waiting for all morning 'Coffee' and swiftly departed. Ziva waited patiently as the boys quickly rushed out of the bullpen and into the elevator without a word _they are making themselves very obvious...they would not last a day in Mossad._ Ziva thought amused as she clutched the coil in her fingers, now all she had to do was wait for Abby.

Ziva didn't have to wait long; Abby came rushing over with her Caf-Pow! Looking eager to begin their latest plan 'Alright Ziva, let's do this!' she said grinning.

Ziva nodded 'We must hurry Abby, Gibbs will be back soon' she reminded her accomplice. Abby nodded and started blabbering as Ziva began to put their plan in action.

'I really need a cool undercover name or an alias, you know? I could be the dark knight...wait, already used. Tony would have a field day with that. And you stole the next best thing, Dark Angel...'

'Abby!' Ziva warned, her heart contracting painfully as her code name was mentioned _Jenny..._ she thought sadly before shaking the thought away.

'Sorry!' she muttered moving over to her 'All set?' she asked sucking her Caf-Pow!

Ziva turned her head and nodded 'Yes, now let us go before we get miced out' Ziva said quickly, Abby snorted slightly 'Ratted Ziva, so we don't get ratted – you know what, never mind...' she said  
shaking her head slightly. Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled Abby away quickly coming face to face with Gibbs.

'Ziver, Abbs... what are you doing?' Gibbs asked narrowing his eyes slightly at the pair.

Abby opened her mouth to speak but Ziva quickly interrupted 'Nothing of importance' she looked into Gibbs's icy blue eyes guiltlessly, after all – they had done nothing to him.

Gibbs raised a brow at Abby, knowing she would be easier to crack than Ziva. Abby suddenly burst out 'Really Gibbs! We aren't doing anything! It's not like we are doing something really, really stupid...' Ziva's eyes widened slightly and she swiftly placed a hand over Abby's mouth.

Gibbs frowned 'Funny. McGee and DiNozzo said the same thing when I asked them what they were doing down in your lab' Abby pulled Ziva's hand away, her face murderous 'They are _where?_' she asked icily.

Gibbs nodded 'Yeah, that's why I came lookin' for you. Thought you might want to kill them yourself' he said smirking.

Abby hugged Gibbs 'Thank you' she said seriously as the elevator _ping_ed revealing the suspects.

Ziva rushed to keep up with Abby, Tony and McGee looked quite shocked.

'Alright you two, if you have touched _anything_ I will set Ziva on you!' she warned.

Ziva's mouth curved into a smile 'Really?'

Tony jumped, obviously trying to save himself 'Look, Abs! No sick us with a crazy Ninja Assassin... Heh. We were just looking for you; we found some more evidence for our case...' Tony said holding out a bag with a blood splattered knife inside.

Abby visibly relaxed 'Alright...if you are lying...' Abby warned again, this time throwing a dirty look at McGee.

'Of course not Abby' McGee said sincerely. Abby narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding; she snatched the evidence and made her way down to the lab.

Ziva laughed slowly, she noticed that Gibbs had also headed in the direction of Ducky's lab _perfect timing _Ziva thought departing for the break room.

*

Tony and McGee exhaled once Ziva had left, they had only just escaped.

'Nice going McConvince! I thought we were done for a second there!' Tony said clapping the younger agent on the shoulder. McGee half smiled and looked down at the case file promptly 'Yeah, I guess. We should actually get some work done before Gibbs does kill us' he said reading the file and walking toward the bullpen.

Tony approached the entrance first, but he abruptly stopped as he felt something pressing into his ankle, looking down he grinned 'Nice try' he said jumping over the almost invisible fishing wire that was attached to both sides of the bullpen's entrance.

*

Abby walked into her lab, immediately checking every inch of her lab for tampering. She was relieved to see that there was none.

'It's your lucky day DiNozzo' she grumbled getting her equipment for testing blood out. Abby went about her usual routine, turning on all her monitors and her beloved Mass spec. Abby frowned, knowing something was missing...

Music.

Abby laughed at her own mistake _Pfft. I can't believe I forgot that! A little Brain Matter will defiantly relax me..._ she thought moving over to her stereo.

She pressed the play button and rushed over to her evidence, eager to get started.

But the music that poured from the stereo was _not_ Brain Matter.

A soft country tune was playing and for a second, Abby found this soothing. Until she realised what that meant.

Abby did a slight double take before moving back to her stereo, flipping open the lid she saw an unknown CD.

Abby took a deep breath, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

She walked over to her small collection of CD's and opened them all, Abby slowly felt her patience and inner calmness disappearing.

Abby decided to do this the proper way. She slipped on a pair of gloves and gingerly picked up two of the CD's, after a quick fingerprint take it was confirmed.

'DINOZZO! MCGEE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!' Abby screamed heading for the elevator once again.

*

Tony smiled once again at the wire before sitting in his chair – for a grand total of three seconds. Tony groaned as it collapsed underneath him _Nice. Good going Ziva, real original!_ he thought scrambling to his feet.

Tony noticed McGee walking toward the entrance and immediately called out to the unsuspecting Probie 'No! McGee watch out for the ...'

It was too late. McGee made a sound of surprise as he tripped, the contents of his file flying everywhere.

McGee groaned, Tony couldn't help but laugh 'Have a nice trip there Probie? That's what happens when you try to multi-task!' Tony joked.

McGee glared and recovered, picking up the contents of his file in a messy pile, he collapsed into his chair, which quickly did the same thing.

Tony was now doubled over, _that was classic..._he thought grinning.

'Alright, up we get McKlutz....' Tony said pulling the dazed agent up while trying to control his laughter.

*

Ziva walked into the Bullpen, happy to see that their plan had worked perfectly. Ziva made a sound of approval before snapping the fishing wire with her knife.

Tony half glared; half grinned at his partner 'Real witty David' he said voice trembling from laughing.

Ziva flashed a smile and sipped her tea before clutching her throat, eyes watering.

Tony was now unable to hold it back 'Oh god...my _ribs!' _he breathed as Ziva looked ready to throw her knife into Tony's eyeball.

'You replaced the sugar sachets with salt didn't you?' she said looking slightly disgusted.

'Actually, that was McGee's idea' he said as the younger agent groaned.

'DINOZZO! MCGEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

'Oh crap!' Tony squeaked, McGee looked like he was ready to die right there and then.

Abby stormed in and glared at the pair.

'You replaced my Brain Matter with _Country!_' she spat.

Tony crossed his arms 'You can't prove that!' he said adamantly while McGee half hid behind Tony.

Abby rolled her eyes 'Uh... yes I can. Because you two _idiots_ didn't wear gloves! I got your prints!' she said holding out the test results.

McGee groaned 'I _told_ you Tony!'

'Quiet Probie...' Tony said sharply, the two of them slowly backing up from the girls, who looked ready to kill them.

'What did you do now DiNozzo, McGee?' Gibbs asked fed up from the corner of the room.

Four faces turned to face him, two enraged, two fearing for their lives.

Ziva and Abby opened their mouths but Gibbs shook his head 'I don't wanna know! This is getting WAY out of hand!' Gibbs said, voice rising.

All mouths clamped shut.

'Now. Do I need to be doing something a little more than head slapping?' Gibbs asked moving toward the group, eyes steely.

'No Boss' his agents replied in unison while Abby just smirked.

Gibbs nodded 'Alright. One more stunt like today and ALL of you, yes you Abby – and I will head slap you so hard your children will feel it!' he barked.

Gibbs sat at his desk and looked at his agents expectantly 'Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? What have we got?' Gibbs asked sharply.

DiNozzo and McGee quickly began to present what they knew about their suspect and victim, while Ziva and Abby explained what they had uncovered about the evidence.

Gibbs nodded, moderately satisfied. How his agents could prank each other and still obtain useful information would always remain a mystery.

After Gibbs released his agents 2 hours later, McGee and DiNozzo left without a passing glance. Gibbs approached Ziva and Abby who looked at him questioningly.

'You two better be winning, I have a $50 bet on you with Duck' Gibbs said with a slight smirk.

Ziva and Abby watched him leave with open mouths 'Damn he's good' Abby muttered as the elevator closed.

_Ping!_

_*_

Later that night, Abby called McGee _it's time to shake things up!_ She thought.

'Abby? It's 1 am!' McGee groaned sleepily 'If this is about your CD's, Tony put a CD case on your desk, they are unharmed....'

Abby rolled her eyes 'I know that. It's time Timmy. We start tomorrow morning' she muttered before closing the phone.

_Oh yeah, Tony and Ziva are going to thank me later _Abby thought smiling.

**Another long chapter for you! **

**Oooooh! What does Abby have planned for our dynamic duo? Find out in the next instalment of **_**Ping!**_**  
Thanks to inlover10 for the idea of using fishing wire!**

**Reviews make me smile! Like this :D**


	6. Smurfness

**Hello Readers!! I had a great response from the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review or send me a PM with ideas (Betherzz and inlover10 I mean you.... :D)  
I hope that you continue to enjoy my story :P  
**

**Disclaimer: Damn. I STILL don't own NCIS. *sigh***

Ziva David was in a state of disbelief.

From the moment she had gotten up for her morning run (at 0500) to entering the bullpen only 5 minutes previously, she had experienced the most horrible sense of forbidding. _I have been around Gibbs for too long. I am starting to use my gut..._ Ziva thought with a slight shudder. Whatever it was, it was making her dread the possible pranks her partner had up his shirt.  
'_Sleeve Zee-vah!´ _Tony's voice corrected her, she could almost see the smile on his face.

Ziva shook her head, and mentally head slapped herself for being so paranoid. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

*

**Abby's lab. 10:34 am**

'Abby!' McGee called out warily; he walked into the lab and was surprised to see it unattended to.  
McGee exhaled. _Why are you still doing this? Ziva can still kill you with a paperclip..._ he thought worriedly, he knew that whatever Abby had planned, it would end up in havoc.

'Abby! Look, I haven't got long and Gibbs is already pissed at me!' McGee tried again, a little more urgent.

Dark brown eyes peered at him from around the corner to her office area, which was followed by a slight squeal 'Timmy! Come onnnn! You have got to see this!' she said hurriedly rushing around inside the office.

McGee entered a little less enthusiastically, looking around the office sceptically 'What is all this?' he asked hoping his hunch wasn't right.

Abby's eyes lit up and she grinned 'Oh yes Timmy, it's _exactly _what you think! And you know what it's gonna do!' she said breathlessly 'It's genius! Pure genius McGee! I thought playing this game in the first place was risky, but BREAKING the rules? We are such _rebels!_' she continued while McGee looked horrified.

'And Gibbs?' McGee questioned pointing out the main flaw in her _genius_ plan.

Abby bit her lip slightly before recovering 'You worry too much! This is Gibbs we are talking about! He wouldn't really hurt us...would he?' Abby said slightly in doubt.

McGee scoffed 'Of course he wouldn't' he assured her grumpily 'To you anyway' he added.

Abby visibly relaxed 'Oh, fair point' she muttered while McGee's jaw just dropped.

Abby held up a hand before he could respond 'Okay. Let's get this started! Gibbs should have gone for coffee now...and a little birdie told me that the Boss Man has a meeting with Director Toothpick until after 1pm! This is perfect!' she cried jumping into McGee's arms and hugging him around the neck. McGee felt himself flush and quickly lowered her back to the ground

'And if this gets us fired?'  
Abby rolled her eyes, not bothering to try and reassure him again.

'Now, go up to the bullpen, tell Tony and Ziva to get their butts down here and then go to the rendezvous point!' she ordered.

'Yes Bo-Abby' McGee stumbled before leaving.

Abby smirked 'Boss...I could get used to that!'

*

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, puzzled as McGee explained why Abby needed to speak to them _immediately_.

Ziva rose a brow 'What about you McGee?' she asked glancing at Tony, he looked just as confused as her, _that means Tony did not plan this..._she concluded.

McGee paused for a moment 'I have to get everything ready for our interrogation, Gibbs told me before he left for coffee'

'Yeah, but our suspect isn't coming until 2 remember McForget? Gibbs has a meeting with Toothpick!' Tony said suspicious.

McGee visibly gulped but responded as confidently as he could muster 'Nope, the suspect has to be brought in earlier, Gibbs's orders. It won't be the first time Gibbs has left us to handle an  
interrogation Tony' McGee lied, making sure not to look into Ziva's eyes – as Tony had once said, she was like a walking polygraph.

Ziva shrugged 'Alright, come Tony, we do not want to keep Abby waiting' she said ignoring the warning feeling in her stomach. Tony followed, but not before throwing another sceptical look at the Probie.

_Ping!_

McGee collapsed into his chair and ran a hand over his face 'Never. Again' he muttered before making his way over to the rendezvous point.

*

_Ping!_

Tony and Ziva exited the elevator, the ride down spent discussing McGee's strange behaviour. They were both curious as to what Abby wanted with them, each had their own conspiracy theories (Tony's being the more outlandish) while Ziva was just plain intrigued.

They walked into the lab, as usual Abby's music was blasting through the speakers and the Goth looked generally excited to see them, a Caf-Pow! Clutched in her hand.

'About time you guys!' she moaned pulling them over to a fingerprint scanner.

'What's going on Abby?' Tony asked frowning at the machine and the blue dye that sat beside it.

Y'know...dip your hand in the ink and press, wash and repeat if necessary...' she explained bored.

Ziva cringed as the warning feeling returned, _something doesn't feel right..._she thought.

'Why do you need us both to test it?' she asked.

Abby shrugged 'Two sets of results are better than one Ziva! Not to mention that male and female hand shapes are different....' she babbled.

Tony nodded, feeling a headache coming on 'Alright Abs, we get it!' he said dipping his hand into the ink.

Abby smiled and instructed Tony how to position his hand, she repeated these instructions with Ziva before making a small sound of approval.

'Yay! It worked well! Okay, uh that blue stuff is going to take a little while to wear off, but this soap will stop you from looking _too_ much like a Smurf' she said pumping some of the clear liquid into their open hands.

Tony snorted at the mention of the Smurfs and went on to explain to Ziva exactly what they were.

In the background, Abby grinned widely _I can't believe that worked! Scuito, you have done it AGAIN!_ She thought, watching as Tony and Ziva had a mini water fight at the tap.

*

Ziva was a lot more at ease; the feeling of approaching doom had disappeared and was replaced with a blue tinged hand.

Tony and Ziva said goodbye to Abby who just smirked at the pair _see you in like, 5 minutes!_ She thought.

_Ping!_

In the elevator, Tony jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket,

'DiNozzo'

'_Hey Tony, get to interrogation...our suspect is here' _McGee replied through the phone.

'Well start questioning them Probie!' Tony said shaking his head while Ziva smirked at him.

'_I would, but to be perfectly honest, this guy is pretty strange'_ McGee said shakily.

Tony rolled his eyes 'Alright, keep your pants on McCryBaby! We are nearly there' Tony growled snapping the phone shut.

Ziva looked at him questioningly 'What?'

Tony flashed a grin 'McGee is scared of our suspect, looks like it's just you and me Zee-vah' he said rolling his eyes.

Ziva held back her surprise, instead following Tony to the interrogation room, where McGee was waiting anxiously.

Tony clapped his shoulder 'He's not gonna bite you Probie!' he joked.

McGee gave a small chuckle 'I'm just gonna...' he started, retreating into the observation room.

Tony shook his head and motioned for Ziva to go first.

Ziva chuckled darkly 'Frightened, are we Tony?' she asked coyly.

Tony glared at her 'No, it's called being a gentleman Zee-vah' he responded, the two of them walking in together.

*

Ziva glanced around the room, there was a small plasma screen, two chairs and strangely enough – a mini fridge.

Tony moaned longingly 'That had better be for NCIS personnel!' he said peering into the mini fridge with a groan.

Ziva frowned, that feeling of dread making a re-appearance 'Tony...' she began, gaining her partner's attention 'What is wrong with this photo?' she asked motioning at the room.

'Picture, what's wrong with this picture you ask? NOTHING!! There is a FRIDGE!' he said jumping around like a three year old.

Ziva roughly grasped Tony's blue dyed hand with her own 'Tony! There is no suspect! This is a _trap!_' she hissed.

Tony's eyes widened and he tried to disconnect himself from Ziva, but to his horror – they were stuck.

'Let go of my hand Tony' Ziva growled warningly.

Tony flapped his hand up and down, but Ziva's arm just followed his own.

Ziva looked like she was ready to scream, instead she walked over to the door and tried to open it, as she suspected, it was deadlocked.

Tony ran his spare hand over his face 'Can't you pick it or something? We could kick it down...' he suggested.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'I left my lock picker in my desk, I have my knife...it is too small to fit through the lock – I do not think we will be able to kick down the door Tony' she said bluntly, cursing her own stupidity.

Tony slid down the wall, pulling Ziva down with a slight squeak 'We are bolted'

'Screwed' he groaned banging his head on the wall repeatedly.

'That too' Ziva muttered.

A laugh suddenly erupted from around the room 'MUAHAHA!'

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, immediately recognising the voice 'Abby!' they chorused.

The light to the observation room switched on, revealing the scientist and McGee.

Abby pouted slightly 'How did you know!' she said sighing, Ziva rolled her eyes 'Why did you glue Tony and I together?' she asked holding up their connected hands.

Tony was glaring at McGee 'Better question McTraitor! Why are we LOCKED IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM?' Tony fumed.

McGee opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water; it was Abby who spoke next 'You will figure it out! The rest of NCIS has!' she announced.

Ziva looked perplexed 'Figure what out?' she questioned her ex-partner in crime.

Abby smirked 'Bye! We will let you out before Gibbs finishes up with the Director, don't worry! But it will come at a price!' she said flicking off the light and microphone.

Tony looked at Ziva, who was mumbling in Hebrew bitterly.

He looked down at their entwined hands, noticing how much his dwarfed Ziva's slim hand. Ziva sighed and followed his line of vision 'We are going to be in here for two hours Tony, possibly more' Ziva  
informed him tiredly 'I knew I should have listened to that gut feeling' she muttered.

Tony grinned 'Ah, the gut feeling. It really is a Gibbs trait huh?'

Ziva gave a small smile and rested her head on the wall 'What are we going to do?' she asked.

Tony pulled out his phone and cursed 'Well, Tetris and calling for help is out of the question. My phone just died' Tony said snapping it shut again with a huff.

Tony grinned wickedly 'We could always...'

Ziva punched his shoulder swiftly 'In your dreams Tony' she scoffed. _Heh. _Tony thought, surprised how her mind had jumped to such acts.

'Actually Sweet Cheeks, I was going to suggest ways to kill McGee and Abbs when we get out of here...'

Ziva's eyes flashed and she nodded 'I can think of a few...' she pondered, Tony smiled 'Oh how the game has changed...' he thought.

**Wow, so Tony and Ziva are locked in interrogation...whatever will they do :)  
I would like to thank ncischick09 for the SMURFS! And Betherzz for the ideas for this scene :P you guys rock and deserve a virtual cookie!  
**

**Virtual cookie for all those who review! **


	7. kleenexness

**I had another great response from the last chapter! It seemed that everyone loved the Smurfs reference! :D  
So once again, I thank all my dedicated readers and reviewers – you brighten up my day that little bit more!!  
Alright, I am going to stop blabbering on now (I sound like Abby!) and I will leave you with the interrogation room!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my, and many others dissapointment, i do not own NCIS :(**

Tony sighed and looked down at his watch - 45 minutes and he was already bored out of his mind. Ziva was currently pondering something, refusing to speak – if Tony tried to create conversation, she would just glare at him, her eyes yelling at him to shut up.

And to make matters worse, he had an itchy hand.

Tony glanced down at their fused hands for what felt like the 100th time, nope. Still stuck.

'So do you think we will be stuck together forever?' Tony asked attempting to create conversation again.

Ziva shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips 'No Tony. It comes off trust me – if I know Abby she will come and remove the glue shortly, she knows about the effects of glue and skin' Ziva said, her voice croaky from lack of use.

Tony exhaled and nodded; smiling 'Good, I don't wanna look like a glued Smurf anymore' he said pouting at his blue hand.

Ziva rolled her eyes, both agents jumped as the door opened.

Abby walked in, an evil smirk on her features. Ziva and Tony glared at her 'Are you going to let us go Abby?' Tony asked, knowing the answer.

Abby shook her head 'No way Tony! It has only been like an hour! I am going to get you two unstuck though' Abby said cheerfully reaching for their entwined hands.

Tony and Ziva listened as she explained how the solvent worked, removing the glue and leaving the hand undamaged. After about ten minutes of working, Abby gently pried their hands away,

Tony and Ziva both groaned out of relief, moving their stiff fingers. Abby nodded and helped each of the agents remove the remaining glue.

Ziva was about to demand that they be released, but Abby just smiled and left promising to return in an hour to let them go.

she watched as Tony felt his affectionately named '_Smurf hand'_ with a look of wonder 'Whoa...my hand feels like a Kleenex tissue Ziva!' he said joyously.

Ziva smirked, looking down at her Smurf-a-fied hand; she was surprised to find that she missed the contact.

Tony suddenly approached her with plastic wine glasses and a tall bottle.

'Cham-pang-nuh?' he asked shaking the glass slightly. Ziva laughed and turned the bottle around noticing the label.

'This is sparkling grape juice Tony' she said shaking her head at her partners' foolishness.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment 'Don't ruin it for me David! I am trying to picture myself on a deserted island, with you in a Bikini...'

Ziva promptly elbowed him in the ribs 'Do not' she warned popping the cork off the bottle.

Tony frowned and threw the packets of chips he had brought along in front of her, after pouring the bubbly substance into the glasses, Tony grinned and raised his.

'To looking like Smurfs!' he announced clinking his glass with hers as she laughed.

'To revenge when we get out of here!' Ziva added draining the rest of the grape juice. Tony nodded knowingly,

'Oh yeah, McGee is one dead McDuck' he muttered placing his glass down and replacing it with the packet of chips, a longing sigh leaving his lips 'Oh yeah...finally'

Ziva watched in amusement as Tony peered into the bag with a face of disgust, which changed to one of enjoyment, he crossed his arms and looked at her accusingly 'Okay David. What are these  
chips doing in my packaged air?' he asked pulling one out to inspect.

Ziva rolled her eyes and swirled the last of the grape juice around in her glass. _This is going to be a long 55 minute_s she thought.

After a surprising 5 minutes silence, Tony suddenly posed a question.

'Ziva?'

'Hmm?' she replied warily.

'Why don't you talk to anyone about...last summer?' he asked gently. Ziva's eyes shot up and connected with Tony's green ones, which were full of concern. Why did she not speak of Somalia? Ziva  
knew that Tony only wanted to help, but was she ready to let go of everything? And the more important question was Tony ready to listen.

'Ziva?' Tony tried again, watching as her eyes went out of focus slightly.

Ziva quickly returned from her daze and took a shaky breath 'I do not know Tony.' She muttered lowly, glancing down at Tony's watch; she noticed that they still had 40 minutes before they were  
released.

Tony nodded 'You really didn't deserve that. I – I just want to help' he replied.

'I know' was her reply.

_37 minutes._

Tony squeezed her arm 'I am here when you are ready' he assured her. Ziva smiled slightly feeling the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Tony suddenly perked up 'Okay, how are we going to get revenge? I mean, we are masters at this!' he said rubbing his hands together.

Ziva pondered this for a moment 'I do not know about you, but I have had enough glue to last a lifetime' Ziva commented bitterly.

Tony choked on his grape juice slightly 'I'm with you there Sweetcheeks...'

Tony watched as Ziva's eyes lit up, he knew that look. It was the look that meant she had plotted the perfect revenge; Tony had been on the receiving end of that look countless times.  
Tony didn't question her motives, he just handed her his pocket notepad and pen and she immediately began writing down possible tactics.

_20 minutes._

Tony was checking Ziva's list after she had practically shoved it in his face 5 minutes previously, he grabbed the pen and began making comments.

'Okay, that could work._ That_ would kill them Sweetcheeks. Too difficult, too ninja-ish, Heh. I like that one...' Tony said crossing out some of the more dangerous ones which had been suggested much to Ziva's protest.

Ziva listened to some of Tony's ideas too, at the rate they were going, Ziva was sure Abby and McGee wouldn't stand a chance.

Ziva frowned slightly and glancing down at Tony's watch, she realised they had 30 seconds before Abby was due to let them go.

At a price.

Tony practically jumped for joy when the door opened to reveal Abby, a slightly hesitant McGee entering after her.

'Thank _God!_ I was going insane!' Tony stated.

Ziva rose a brow '_You_ were going insane?' she countered 'Was my company that unbearable Tony?' she continued, Tony scratched his neck slightly as Ziva's eyes bore into his daring him to say yes, just to see what would happen.

Abby suddenly spoke 'So, after much delegation, we know what we want from you' she said perkily.

Ziva and Tony exchanged worried glances for a brief moment, before Tony sarcastically commented 'You want Ziva and I to sign a peace treaty claiming that our war is over right? Yeah, sure. Not going to happen Abs'

Abby shook her head 'No way, I am having too much fun!' she replied waving a hand while McGee looked horrified at the prospect of going against his two fellow agents.

'Then _what _Abby? I would very much like to leave this room' Ziva said hotly. Abby smirked and looked at the pair.

'Kiss.'

Tony and Ziva gaped at her and immediately tried to avoid the demand.

No way'

'Rule 12!' Tony butted in. Not that he would mind, but he was sure Gibbs wouldn't be too pleased.

Abby looked very pleased with their reactions 'Trust me; we aren't going to tell Gibbs! Look, fact is – you two have enough pent up sexual tension to power the whole of DC!' Abby proclaimed.

'And if we refuse?' Ziva said adamantly.

Abby smirked 'You lose the game.' She said easily.

McGee and Abby watched as Tony and Ziva mulled it over, they both knew how competitive the partners were.

'Fine'

'Yeah too ba- wait..._what?_' Tony squeaked looking at Ziva in shock.

Ziva shrugged while Abby gave a small squeal of excitement 'YESS!!'

Ziva suddenly approached the scientist 'Abby. I am serious. If one word of this is mentioned to _anyone_, especially Gibbs...' Ziva began.

Abby held up a hand 'Trust me Ziva, this is entirely for my own benefit, and perhaps yours....' Abby said nonplussed.

'Okay, you have about 5 minutes before Gibbs is due from that meeting' Abby said closing the door to the interrogation room while McGee tried to stay away from Tony who was still glaring at him.

Ziva approached Tony who just smirked at her.

Ziva took a breath 'Okay. Just like when we were undercover, completely professional, yes?' she confirmed.

Tony flashed a grin 'If that was professional...' he began before Ziva slammed her foot into his toes none too gently.

Ziva rose herself to Tony's height, she could feel Tony's breath on hers, making her slightly dizzy. For a brief moment, Ziva forgot the exact reason they were in this situation – but was surprised her, was that she didn't care. Just before their lips touched (and Abby could release the breath she was holding) the door to interrogation opened.

Ziva quickly jumped almost 4 feet away from Tony; both agents looked slightly flustered and worried as Gibbs stepped through the door, looking slightly puzzled to see all of his agents in Interrogation plus Abby.

Tony was the first to break the silence as usual while Abby and McGee conspicuously stood in front of the mini fridge.

'Hey Boss...how was the meeting with the Director?' he asked flashing a signature grin.

Gibbs frowned and looked at the blue hand his agent had raised in greeting.

'DiNozzo, why is your hand...'

'Blue?' Ziva offered.

'Smurf-like?' Tony suggested while Gibbs rolled his eyes.

As Gibbs waited for an answer, it was McGee who came to the rescue 'Well Boss, Abby wanted to test Tony and Ziva – she got a new fingerprint system...the dye is blue. And uh...Tony and Ziva were waiting for our suspect' McGee said lying flawlessly, surprising everyone.

After a moment, Gibbs seemed satisfied and instead turned to Abby 'I...I was looking for McGee! I wanted to tell him about the multi-strand fibre I found with some of the evidence you gave me, then I found out McGee was here!' Abby said in a rush.

Gibbs nodded and looked at his agents questioningly 'Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!' Gibbs said impatiently. Gibbs watched as they filed out quickly, frowning slightly as a small fridge came into view.  
_Abby_. Gibbs thought _that means, the game is still on. great. _

Once in the elevator, Tony clapped McGee on the back 'Nice work there Probie'

Ziva on the other hand was still shell shocked over the mornings events, but one thing was clear – Gibbs was still the points leader.

**There we go! I don't think this was my best chapter to be honest this was also one of my shortest chapters in a while, i apologise!… slight TIVA In this chapter! Don't worry fans of tiva! There will be much more from here! I promise! Please review, I am running low on ideas at the moment, so anything helps!!**


	8. Breathlessness

**Hello readers! I nearly tipped the big 70 last chapter!! I am hoping to get to 80 :P  
thanks to all who reviewed and put me on alert as usual! So many people are desperate for the Tiva kiss to happen ;) I assure you it will! I am very pleased with how this story is turning out, and the responses I get always make me write better, you are a big influence on me :) i thank you from the bottom of my heart for that.**

**Disclaimer: ah NCIS, how I wished I owned thee....*sigh* **

After a long, sleepless night of tossing and turning – a very irritable Ziva entered the Bullpen. _This is ridiculous! _She thought blinking heavily, there was only one other thing (besides her almost kiss with Tony) on her mind.  
Coffee.  
She knew that without caffeine in her system, she would be incapable of getting revenge, or work.

After getting what Gibbs would call a 'Crappy Cup of Coffee' from the break room, Ziva collapsed into her chair. She sipped the coffee and scrunched her face up slightly in disgust, _this is not a latte. _Ziva mused, jumping slightly as Gibbs appeared in front of her.

'Rough night David' Gibbs stated a questioning look in his eyes.

Ziva shrugged, _yes._ 'Not really' she replied evenly, not believing herself at all.

Gibbs looked like he didn't believe her response either. He simply pushed his coffee into her empty hands silently before sitting at his desk; Ziva gave him a small smile before sipping the piping hot substance.

Ziva shuddered a little as the strong coffee hit her slightly sensitive pallet, the coffee rush going straight to her head, resulting in the beginning ebbs of a headache.

Gibbs merely smirked as she whispered a quiet '_Oh my god'_ before placing the coffee back down.

Tony smirked, noticing his partners' response to Gibbs's coffee. After a moment, he made his presence known.

' Morning Zee-Vah! Boss...' he greeted cheerily.

Ziva winced slightly and glared at Tony 'Not so loud...' she hissed, Tony grinned.

'Ooh! Did a certain partner of mine have one too many drinks last night?' he asked curiously.

Ziva quickly studied Tony and noticed he wasn't in the best condition either, Ziva could just see the slight bags under his green eyes.

'Look who is talking!' she bit back. Tony didn't reply, instead he moved his gaze to McGee's desk 'Looks like McGee is McLate!' he offered.

At that very moment, the agent in question entered the Bullpen slightly out of breath and flustered.

'Sorry Boss...I was with Abby' he explained while Tony looked smug.

'Doing what McBreathless?' he questioned.

McGee rolled his eyes ignoring the senior agent. Tony chuckled slightly, turning to face his partner who had disappeared.

Tony frowned and looked up to see Ziva walking toward a familiar place, _Don't turn right..._he thought, cursing quietly as she did exactly that.

'Little boys' room!' Tony announced before rushing off to catch up with Ziva.

Tony opened the door to see Ziva evidently waiting for him, after closing (and locking) the door Tony cleared his throat.

'Y'know, some people might get the wrong idea, you being in here with me Zee-vah...we really need a new secret hiding spot' he began as Ziva shrugged.

'Abby is going to collect sooner or later Tony.' She said matter-of-factly.

Tony gulped slightly, coming to the same conclusion 'Yeah, Abs is like an elephant. Never forgets...' he muttered.

Ziva looked puzzled briefly before letting it slide 'So...' she said awkwardly.

Tony gave a short laugh 'We are just gonna...'

'Yes. Abby will never let it go otherwise' she said stiffly. Ziva tried not to think about the various situations in which they would be forced to kiss which had materialised in her mind last night.

Tony nodded and without a word the two of them left the bathroom, ignoring some of the looks that had been thrown at them by men waiting.

*

Ziva's premonition had become reality later that afternoon, when Gibbs had left Abby's lab after handing her several pieces of evidence that were to be analysed for the current case. The lab was silent for a brief moment.

_Ping!_

'Alright' Abby began after the lift had sounded.

Tony and Ziva exchanged wary glances and waited for Abby to continue, the Goth smiled suspiciously and walked around the pair 'You know what we want'

Ziva nodded slowly, getting the feeling that this was more of an interrogation than the result of a game.

'Yes...but we are not going to give it up easily' Ziva started, an idea clicking in her head.

Tony looked surprised 'We aren't?'

Abby rose her brow suspiciously 'Really?'

McGee watched the interaction with an impending sense of dread _this is not good..._he thought.

Ziva narrowed her eyes with a smirk, this time circling Abby '_Quid Pro Quo,_ yes?' she said after a brief pause.

Abby gasped dramatically 'Ooh! You play dirty David!' she also paused, deep in thought 'I like it' she added.

Tony and McGee looked utterly confused 'Uh, what does that mean?' Tony asked while the girls sized each other up.

Abby answered promptly 'It means something for something, Tony' she explained. McGee made a sound of surprise.

Tony smirked, understanding what his partner had planned.

'Heh...how do you like them apples?' he mocked.

Abby shrugged 'I can live with that' she said looking at McGee funnily, Ziva pulled out a coin 'Flip, I will go tails' Ziva offered while Abby nodded enthusiastically.

Ziva skilfully flipped the coin up, before catching it and flipping it onto the back of her left hand.

Ziva mentally congratulated herself 'Tails, that means you are first' she said easily.

Tony grinned 'Heh...Go ahead McSmooch' Tony said cheering a little.

McGee looked terrified while Abby looked completely unfazed. Abby quickly pulled McGee in by his tie and kissed him full on the mouth much to Tony's enjoyment.

Much to the partners' surprise, Abby and McGee continued until the need for oxygen became too great.

McGee slightly stumbled backwards, black lipstick coating his lips slightly. Ziva bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Abby looked slightly glassy eyed but recovered, a look of triumph crossing her slightly flushed face.

'Alright, cough up!' she said pouting slightly.

Tony and Ziva nodded, each trying to shake the nerves (and slight excitement) from their systems.

Abby and a still slightly out of it McGee watched as Tony and Ziva leaned closer together.

Ziva felt an extreme sense of déjà vu once again as her breath mingled with Tony's. He teasingly brushed his lips across hers, sending a slight jolt of energy through her body – more invigorating than Gibbs's no sugar fix. Ziva found herself getting impatient, and promptly pressed her lips to his.  
Tony tensed for a moment before going with it, finding himself getting dizzy from enjoyment. Their tongues battled for dominance briefly before the desire to breathe overtook the desire to pass out.

Tony and Ziva pulled away, their breathing laboured and fast. Ziva gazed into Tony's eyes quickly, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. Ziva found herself smiling too, and when the pair glanced at their witnesses, both had their mouths gaping wide.

After a moment of stunned silence, Abby broke it '.So. HOT!' she breathed, before launching on Ziva, locking her petite frame in a fierce hug.

'Abby...need to breathe' she muttered as Abby obediently released her friend.

McGee was still speechless.

Tony quickly pulled out his phone and cringed as Gibbs's booming voice entered his eardrum. Tony held the phone a good few inches from his face before looking at his two Probies 'Gibbs wants us in the Bullpen, we had better go before he head slaps us to China' he said closing the phone with a snap.

'So, does this mean its game over?' McGee asked hopefully.

Three sets of eyes flew over to him, the answer obvious.

'Of course it's not...' McGee groaned before making his way to the elevator with Tony and Ziva.

Abby called him back. As McGee peered through the door, Abby bit her lip before saying,

'You got a little something right here Timmy' she said innocently motioning to the circumference of his lips.

McGee's eyes widened and he happily accepted the wipe Abby offered him.

In the elevator, Tony and Ziva silently ran over what had happened in their heads.

'So...' Tony started.

Ziva looked at the floor, a smile flitting on her face 'That went well' she said matter-of-factly.

Tony rubbed his hands together 'Let the games continue Sweetcheeks!' he said cheekily.  
_  
DiNozzo, you have it bad!_ He thought.

_Ping!_

**Well there you go! I hope all you Tiva fans out there are happy now! I hope it reached your expectations! I gave you what I promised, and the game is far from over!  
I am still accepting ideas and the cookies are still on offer for those who want them!  
I always want reviews, so please drop me your thoughts! **


	9. Slappiness

**Wow! What a response! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just went back to school after the holidays and things are already getting hectic! I assure you that if I fail to get a chapter up during the week, there will defiantly be one up on the weekend!  
Everyone seemed to enjoy the little Tiva moment I gave you in the last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I feel like I am repeating myself, I think we know by now that I am not the owner of NCIS and probably never will be...**

It had been over a week, and nothing but bantering and slight pranks had occurred between Tony and Ziva. Even McGee and Abby had been treading lightly, especially around Gibbs.  
Because unknown to their fearless leader (at the current point in time) McGee and Abby had become somewhat inseparable since their little moment in the lab.  
Abby was sure that Gibbs wouldn't have _too_ much of a problem with them possibly (_defiantly_ in Tony's opinion) dating.

Tony glared at McGee from across the room, casually flicking a familiar spoon under his desk. It was irritating beyond belief that McGee had more of a chance with Gibbs accepting his relationship with Abby than he with Ziva. _Hell, she hasn't spoken to me about it at all..._ he thought watching as McGee spaced out while looking at the computer, a bemused look appearing on his face.

'What's with the look McLoverboy?' he grumbled at the junior agent who's head swiftly turned to face his own.

'I don't know Tony, what's wrong with you? Still feeling a little...blue?' he said pointedly looking at the hand that had been Smurf-a-fied with a smirk.

Tony coiled his hand back under his desk 'Very funny Probie.' He sneered before glaring back at his incomplete case report that was supposedly finished an hour ago.  
**  
**After 10 minutes of playing Tetris (and receiving yet another thumb cramp in the process) he was shocked to see the lid of his phone snap shut before his eyes.  
Tony let out a moan of disappointment before glaring at Ziva who had re-entered the Bullpen after checking in with Abby.

Ziva threw him an evil little grin before dropping a file onto his already clustered desk 'Evidence report from Abby.' She said before leaning on the side of his desk.

Tony frowned at her 'You stopped me from getting a global high score for a report?' he said in slight disbelief.

Tony cringed as a well aimed Gibbs-slap connected with his head 'Good thing she did DiNozzo. Could've been worse' he growled. Tony's eyes widened, deciding revenge would be best served cold. Without Gibbs breathing down his neck.

McGee quickly told Gibbs about what he had found on their suspect, providing coordinates and phone records.

Gibbs nodded and praised McGee briefly before looking at Tony and Ziva pointedly.

Tony nodded 'Aaaaand we are going to get him Boss...' he exclaimed before pulling Ziva to the elevator hoping he wouldn't get a running head slap from Gibbs as he went.

_Ping!_

The pair stepped into the elevator, the silence was almost unbearable for Tony. He jabbed the emergency stop button muttering '_Campfire'_ before turning to face his silent accomplice who was backed up in a corner of the elevator.

Tony suddenly felt uncomfortable, Ziva didn't speak, she just glanced at him in an attempt to read him.

'Heh. You won't believe the dream I had last night, Gibbs had this massive fly swat and he was slapping us all across the heads with it...' Tony started in a futile attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

'What are we doing Tony?' she asked bluntly. To the point – that was his Ziva alright.

Tony scratched the back of his neck 'I could ask you the same question' he replied, leaning against the elevator wall.

Ziva pursed her lips slightly in thought before letting out a small sigh. She gently placed her hand over Tony's, jumping slightly as he flipped his over to entwine with hers.

'Do you regret it?' he asked softly.

Ziva shook her head 'No. If I remember correctly it was I who agreed to the terms in the first place' she reminded him.

Tony grinned 'So...'

Ziva weighed the options for a few moments before coming to a decision 'It will not be easy' she commented.

Tony snorted 'Yeah, but what in our lives has ever been easy?' he remarked making Ziva smile.

'Rule 12' she said.

Tony rolled his eyes 'I'm sick of playing by the rules' he muttered before capturing her lips in a short kiss.

Ziva quickly gained control of herself and clutched the rail to keep herself from launching right at her partner.

Tony smirked at her reaction and watched as she cleared her throat 'We should get out of this elevator before Gibbs finds out' she said stumbling slightly.

Tony chuckled and restarted the elevator.

*

McGee entered Abby's lab, happy to see she was waiting for him. He tapped her shoulder and was surprised that is gained no response 'Abby?' he questioned, he watched as Abby continued to stare at her main monitor with a look of disbelief.

'Timmy. It worked. HA!' she exclaimed making McGee jump back slightly as she launched into his arms.

McGee waited until some of the air had returned to his lungs before gasping 'What...worked...Abby?'

Abby pulled back and mumbled an apology, pressing her lips to his. McGee barely had time to react before she pulled back and pointed at her screen.

McGee squinted at the video feed, raising his eyebrows as he realised the two occupants. McGee glanced down at his watch and back again several times before spluttering,

'They left 45 minutes ago! Abby...they _didn't' _he said pulling a face.

Abby rolled her eyes before smirking 'No Timmy, not even close. But it was hot. And PROOF that my plan worked! Forcing them to kiss has opened a Pandora's box of opportunity!' she said excitedly sipping her Caf-Pow!

McGee ran a hand over his face 'Gibbs is going to be pissed' he muttered.

Abby turned and pouted at him 'Don't spoil my mood! What Gibbs doesn't know won't hurt him!' she said firmly.

'What don't I know Abs?'

Abby and McGee turned to face a steely eyed Gibbs. Abby quickly moved to her computer, pressing a combination of keys to close the video feed.

'Nothing Gibbs! McGee was worried that you would be worried about how many Caf-Pow's I have had today! I told him you didn't have to know about it' she blabbered, Gibbs came over and pulled the current one from her hands gently much to her protest 'And how many is that Abs?' he asked.

Abby shrugged '3...and that one that you just stole makes 3 and a half' she calculated, quickly doing a head count of the empty cups in her bin.

Gibbs nodded and promptly threw the half full one into the bin alongside the others 'McGee. you heard from David or DiNozzo yet?' he asked.

McGee gulped a little 'Yeah Boss, Ziva called. She said they were stuck in the traffic – its' peak hour after all' he lied.

Gibbs glared at him slightly before nodding 'McGee, with me.' He ordered after kissing Abby on the cheek.

McGee threw the scientist an apologetic look before walking out with Gibbs.

Abby turned and started to twist her hands with a smile 'Now all I have to do is plan the wedding and put a bigger bet in the NCIS betting pool...' she said proudly.

*

Later that night, Ziva collapsed on her couch. Her mind set on the glass of red wine and a good book, but as she started to read, Ziva found that the words began to blur together. _Pointless_ she thought, throwing the book across the couch.

Ziva thought over all of the things Tony had said (and done) in the elevator that morning, _he said that he wanted a relationship with me..._she thought mesmerised.

Ziva was not surprised to see her partner appear at her door. Tony stepped in with a pizza box and with what Ziva assumed was a good movie from Tony's collection.

They ate silently, watching the 007 movie Tony had provided. Ziva found herself gravitating toward Tony as the movie progressed, he didn't mind of course, wrapping an arm casually around her shoulders Ziva found herself slowly disconnecting from the movie, an idea popping into her head.

Ziva watched and waited for the perfect moment, she leaned forward and picked up her glass casually taking a sip to see if she could gage a reaction. But just as she suspected, Tony remained engrossed.

Ziva quickly moved her arm up and around his neck before dropping her icy cold present down his shirt.

'ARGGH!' Tony yelped, withering as the ice cube slowly descended lower and lower down his warm back. Ziva burst out laughing as her partner removed the now smaller sized weapon of choice and lobbed it at her face, the cool liquid splashing against her cheek.

Tony moved back onto the couch cautiously, looking for other traps. Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled him back down.

Tony then mock glared at her 'Now that was just cruel Sweetcheeks' he stated. Ziva smiled coyly before leaning in and kissing his slightly pouting lip, after a slightly more heated kiss which nearly resulted in her passing out, Ziva pulled back and leaned her forehead against his.

'Tony'

'Mmmm?'

Ziva smirked and slapped his cheek lightly, she then leaned forward 'I am winning...' she said mockingly into his ear, her breath tickling his ear.

Tony's eyes narrowed.

It was still on. Kissing privileges or not.

**Alright! That's it!  
I hope you like this slightly fluffy instalment, there will be more fun and games to come, I just felt like I needed to fluff up this section... Please review!**

**I will most likely have a new chapter up on Saturday!**


	10. Gibbs's Ultimate Revenge

**Yes, I know! I am alive! I am sorry I haven't had time to update, not only have I had school to compete with, but I have come over with the most common virus known to writers – yep, the dreaded writers block! So, I am going to Gibbs-slap myself immediately and apologise ****Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
This chapter is dedicated to Betherzz, she has been waiting a while for this moment so I have decided to bring it in, enjoy and thank you for everything!**

**Disclaimer: Checking...Nope, I don't own it...damn.**

Gibbs knew.

He had been watching his agents _very_ closely over the past week and he had decided that enough was enough.  
It was early, early for some (Like DiNozzo) but not too early for others. Gibbs swiftly entered the elevator at exactly 0630 and patiently waited.

_Ping!_

Gibbs watched as the doors slid open to reveal a slightly flustered Ziva, who had obviously just come from the NCIS gym. Her eyes widened briefly and he watched as his agent turned on her heel to retreat to the stairs.

'David.' Gibbs called out. He heard the sounds of footsteps getting louder as Ziva obediently returned, a questioning look on her features. Gibbs silently motioned for her to get in, she obliged after a moment of hesitation.

As the doors closed, leaving them in the artificial light of the elevator Gibbs waited for the metal box to begin to rise before hitting the emergency stop button. In the much dimmer light, Ziva's brown eyes continued to analyse him as he moved to stand beside her.

After a solid minute of silence, Gibbs noticed that his agent was slowly running out of patience. Ziva opened her mouth to fire out a question, but he held up his hand.

'I know.' he muttered. Ziva looked utterly confused, she placed a hand on her hip and sighed before looking at the ground.

'Know what?' she replied in a forced tone, Gibbs gave a small smirk.

'Two words David. Rule twelve' he said with slight anger now, Ziva didn't look overly surprised at his reaction, she gazed into his eyes with apparent ease.

'I _told _him...' she began shaking her head.

Gibbs cut her off abruptly 'Those rules are there for a reason!' he fumed. Ziva narrowed her eyes slightly 'You think I – _we_ did not think of this?' she fired back.

'The hell you did!'

Ziva ran a hand over her face, Gibbs could tell that his agent was having a very hard time keeping her anger in that well constructed box.

'I told him that you would know, and you would then proceed to breaking us up! Do you think we have not thought of the dangers of being in a relationship?' Ziva burst out, pacing in the small area; Gibbs noticed that her accent was more apparent in her anger.

Gibbs let her vent, her sentences becoming a steady mix of Hebrew and English. As he watched, Gibbs thought of the situation that he was going to face, he knew that McGee had also broken the famous rule 12 (and he would be getting a _very_ firm talking to later on) and despite Ziva's worry regarding her relationship with Tony, he had no intention to break them up. He knew it would crush them both and the last thing he needed was a pissed off Mossad trained agent after him...no matter how much it annoyed him.

No, Gibbs had _other_ ideas...

'Stop.' Gibbs muttered after a full 5 minutes of venting. Ziva narrowed her eyes as her head swivelled around to face him.

'I'm not going to break up my team, David' he said simply.

Ziva's eyes returned to normal sized, and she visibly relaxed 'You are not?' she questioned in shock.

'Nope' he clarified.

Ziva looked at him as if he were mad 'Then what was the point of this?' she asked partly to herself.

Gibbs smirked 'Revenge.' Gibbs said with a shrug.

Ziva frowned 'Revenge on me?' she deadpanned 'I believe most of my pranks have been aimed at Tony'

'Nope not on you, but I do need your help' he replied.

Ziva looked at him with crossed arms. Gibbs gave a small chuckle 'This won't just benefit me' he continued.

Ziva motioned for him to elaborate. So he did.

With each passing sentence, Ziva's frown turned into an evil little grin.

Operation Gibbs's Ultimate Revenge was about to come into play.

*

As Ziva left the elevator with her surprisingly cunning Boss, they exchanged a silent nod before each going their separate ways, Gibbs to the Bullpen where McGee and Tony were now present, while Ziva left for the girls' bathroom.

Ziva could hardly contain her excitement over this simple yet effective mission, and as she entered the Bullpen after making herself more presentable, she received a confused look from her partner.

'What are ya smirking at Zee-Vah? If you keep that up, people are going to wonder what you're up to...' he said entering her personal bubble as she tried to approach her desk.

Ziva looked up at him; the smirk not falling from her lips 'Nothing for you to be concerned about Tony' she said breezily, Tony looked at McGee, who shrugged.

'DiNozzo! Stop playin' grab ass before I let Ziva cut off one of your appendages' he warned gruffly, Ziva's eyes flashed and Tony quickly backed off before muttering an apology to Gibbs.

Gibbs quickly told the team to grab their gear, announcing that there had been a double homicide in Baltimore.

As Tony, Ziva and McGee ran to catch the elevator. Tony quickly caught up to Ziva and muttered 'Should I be worried?'

Ziva smirked and placed a hand in the door before replying 'I do not know, should you?' she asked raising a brow sceptically.

_Ping!_

*

It had been a very long day for the members of team Gibbs. The highlights of the day being when McGee left the elevator after a 'Conference' with Gibbs looking like he had just seen a ghost. Tony had found this very amusing and he had continued to speculate what had occurred during their 20 minute confrontation on the way back to Tony's that night, Ziva occasionally throwing in a suggestion or two.

Dinner had been reasonably quiet, the discussion centralising on their case and who their most likely suspect would be starting tomorrow morning. When Tony had suggested a movie, Ziva happily obliged.

Ziva soon made a mental note; popcorn is not a good idea when a certain Tony DiNozzo was involved. There was now a showering of popcorn around his couch and table, Tony had complained when

Ziva placed the blame on him, she had to threaten to kill him with a coaster before he agreed to clean up the mess after the movie.

The majority of the movie was ignored; the most of it spent 'making out like teenagers' as Tony affectionately called it. As the credits rolled, Tony was asleep, and Ziva not too far behind. The last thought crossing Ziva's mind as she drifted into a dreamless sleep was how amusing tomorrow was going to be.

*

Ziva's internal clock woke her at 0500 hours. Well, that and a twinge in her neck from the awkward sleeping position. Ziva turned her head lazily to face Tony's who was practically unconscious. _Perfect_ she thought, trying her hardest to remove herself from Tony's embrace without waking him.

She tiptoed toward Tony's room but immediately stopped as he called her name 'Ziva? What are you doing? It's 0500...' he muttered, his voice thick from sleep.

Ziva mentally cursed herself 'I am going for a run; I will be back in time to leave for work. Go back to sleep' she replied.

Tony made a sound of approval, but not before having the final word 'A run? Now? Crazy Chick...' he groaned into the pillow.

Ziva pursed her lips slightly at his comment before turning back to continue her course.

As Ziva quietly entered Tony's room, she didn't waste time. Moving over to her partners' closet, she quickly grabbed his suits (Ziva couldn't help but notice how methodical he was with his clothing, everything was neatly hung and protected) and located the back door, it was locked.

Ziva cursed in Hebrew before picking it, _Gibbs you had better appreciate this..._she thought before exiting the apartment into the chilly morning air. Ziva then proceeded to descend the stairs leading to the car park, after locating her red Mini Cooper; she opened the trunk and placed the suits carefully into the back along with his shoes, socks and ties after three trips.

Ziva then entered the apartment for the final time, with a plastic bag in her hands. Checking the wall clock, Ziva realised that she had ten minutes before she was due back from her 'Run'.

She quickly placed the objects into his closet and tried not to laugh. _Gibbs was right, this does benefit me..._ she mused before getting dressed out of her sweats and into her work clothes she had conveniently packed the previous night.

Ziva then snuck into the kitchen and discovered a timer; setting it to go off in half an hour (so Gibbs wouldn't kill him for being late) she placed it onto the still popcorn littered table along with a note.

'See you at work, Tony' she muttered with a smile before closing the front door with a click and speeding off to NCIS where Gibbs would be waiting.

*

Tony jumped with a yelp as the sounds of a timer went off right beside his ear. Blinking heavily, he located the source of the loud ringing and turned it off with a groan. Tony yawned and immediately noticed that Ziva was gone, frowning he noticed a note.

_Good Morning Tony :)_

_I am guessing you received my wake up call, yes? I have already left for work, I was going to wake you after I returned from my run, but I did not think I would be able to stand the moaning. Right now it is 0700 so I suggest you go and have a shower and get dressed. Gibbs would not be pleased if you were late!_

_I will see you at work,_

_Ziva xx_

Tony gave a small smile and obeyed note- Ziva's commands. Tony groaned as he stretched, realising how awkwardly he had slept last night, he wondered if Ziva had suffered the same fate. Walking toward his room, Tony stopped. _Why do I feel like my Crazy-Ninja-Chick-Girlfriend_ _has planned something?_ He asked himself while remembering the smirk on her face all of yesterday.

Tony gave a small chuckle and shook his head, _Nah, you are really paranoid DiNozzo. She loves you too much..._he thought, continuing to reassure himself of that fact.

Tony whistled one of his favourite Sinatra songs as he began to prepare for the day.

Problem one of the day had poked its' ugly head out while he was showering. His soap was gone, in its place stood a 'girly scented' body wash. Tony took a sniff before glaring at it _Ziva must have left it here when she came back from her run..._

Tony turned the bottle over to reveal the curvy title '_Tropical fruits fresh from Hawaii_! Aloha!' he exclaimed after reading the title. After once again realising that he had no body wash of his own, he gingerly decided to use the slightly scented wash.

Tony walked out of the shower, smells of tropical fruit lingering in the steamy air. Tony shrugged and after drying himself off, he realised that it wasn't actually that bad.

He then walked over to his closet, pulling it open with flare. Tony's smile dropped all thoughts of his attire for the day gone. It was already decided.

Problem two had now officially entered 'Villa DiNozzo' and Tony mentally congratulated his partner on her brilliant plan.

'Well, it could be worse...' Tony thought, pulling the clothing from his closet. Before his eyes, a surprise fell from the inside pocket of the top half of his attire.

'Aaaaand it just got WORSE!' he moaned.

After getting dressed and noticing a ransom note from a certain girlfriend regarding his expensive Italian suits, Tony examined his appearance in the full length mirror. _Well, it's not THAT bad..._he thought weakly while looking himself up and down.

The first major eye catcher was his shirt – it was bright pink. _Not BRIGHT. GLOW IN THE DARK! _His brain screamed, and to top it all off, it was floral. Tony continued to look down, the humiliation factor continuing.

A skirt. But not just any skirt, as Tony moved to assess the damage at the back end, the faint swishing sound could be heard. _  
_  
'Anthony DiNozzo, you are going to be the prettiest girl at the Hawaiian- themed ball!' he exclaimed in a girly-high pitched voice. The green grass skirt continuing to swish, revealing is lower, bright pink accomplice.  
_  
Bright pink shorts, Ziva? Really? Well...at least she decided to colour coordinate..._ he mused, lifting up the edge of the skirt to cringe at the fluoro devils beneath. Finally, there were the brightly coloured flip flops to complete the ensemble for the day.

After yet another sigh, Tony glanced at his clock in horror. 0730. He was going to be late.

*

Ziva drummed her fingers against her desk rhythmically, waiting for Tony to come bursting through the elevator demanding the return of his suits.

She chuckled slightly, Gibbs throwing her a smirk as he entered the Bullpen 'Did ya manage?' he asked quietly as he passed.

Ziva cracked a true grin now 'You have no idea Gibbs' she replied, continuing her silent assault on the elevator. McGee and Abby had been warned of a 'Surprise' and had made their way up to the  
Bullpen, each trying to get an explanation from Ziva, she silently refused.

Ziva was surprised to see Ducky and Palmer entering the Bullpen, the old doctor looking at Gibbs with a look of confusion 'So _why_ did you ask me to come up here with my wallet Jethro?' Ziva raised a brow at Gibbs, who just clapped Ducky on the back.

Abby and Ziva exchanged glances, she noticed the Goth mouth _I knew it..._ and smiled inwardly.

Now all they needed was popcorn.

*

Tony let off a string of curse words as he pulled into the NCIS car park. He had already received many puzzled looks from drivers and by-passers as he drove and was beginning to question his sanity.

Tony parked as close as he possibly could to the back entrance to NCIS, he knew he would still have to flash his ID to get in, but what was one more person?

Tony took a deep breath before bolting as fast as he possibly could in tacky flip flops toward the entrance. The security guard looked at him with a surprised look, Tony could tell he was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

'Yeah laugh it up Chuckle Head. For your information, I am going undercover! This is a serious operation!' Tony seethed, the guard let out a small chuckle before Tony flashed the ID card into his face.  
'Go...right...in DiNozzo' he said, the corner of his mouth continuing to twitch.

Tony narrowed his eyes and stepped into the elevator. After the elevator slid shut, the guard immediately fell into hysterics.

Tony prayed that there would be no one planning to enter the elevator any time soon. As the elevator continued to rise up to his floor, Tony thought of the impending humiliation he was about to face...

Tony took a deep breath and exited the elevator.

*

_Ping!_

Ziva gasped and turned toward the elevator doors, biting her lip slightly as a strand of grass skirt peaked out from the side.

Gibbs was in a conversation with Ducky, and was surprised to see a bright pink flash appear before his eyes.

'Boss! Look don't ask! It was all Ziva's fault!' Tony began to apologise, Gibbs looked up at his agent and choked on the scathing hot coffee slightly before letting out a laugh. _Pink? Well done David..._

Tony dropped his head with a groan, Abby and McGee were laughing so hard they were finding it hard to breathe while Palmer looked confused as to whether he should be laughing or not.  
Tony angled his head around to look at the mastermind of the operation.

'Very good Ziva...' he muttered.

Ziva continued to chuckle lightly as she approached him, placing a hand on his cheek softly she lifted his head slightly to look into her eyes.

'It was not my idea...I was just the – accessory yes?' she informed him.

Tony's mouth dropped open and he then whirled his head around to look at McGee, Ziva shook her head again and angled his face toward Gibbs who was still chuckling.

'Boss?'

Gibbs looked up with a strange look in his eyes 'Uh huh.' He replied simply, turning to face Ducky who was biting back laughter himself 'Hand it over Duck' he motioned.

Ducky nodded and handed Gibbs a $50 note reluctantly 'Well played Jethro, well played' he said casting his eyes over Tony once again.

Gibbs nodded, tucking the note into his pocket before looking at his agent with a serious look 'Have I made my point clear enough for you DiNozzo?' he asked.

Tony nodded 'As crystal Boss.' He muttered, wincing as a slap bounced off his head.

Ziva then appeared next to him with one of his suits, along with his other necessities 'You might need these, yes?' She asked with a smirk.

Tony grabbed the clothes and bolted toward the men's bathroom, a chorus of laughs and comments being fired at him by other agents as he went.

10 minutes later, Tony appeared looking relieved. He shot a glare at McGee who chuckled slightly as he entered. He then went to stand beside Ziva who was talking to Gibbs, Tony took a deep breath

'I get it Boss, you always win' he said matter-of-factly.

Gibbs nodded 'damn straight DiNozzo. Now grab your gear!' Gibbs announced.

Things were back in order, at last – and as Tony stepped into the elevator, he thought how ironic it was that this whole war began with a paper wad and a plastic spoon...

But one thing was certain. The war may be lost with Gibbs being the God Of All Pranks, but it was nowhere near over with Ziva.

_Ping!_

**There we go!**

**I don't know what you guys think, do you want me to continue? I have plenty more ideas, but that could be for a sequel...please tell me what you think!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope I redeemed myself for the update issue :)**


	11. Grinniness

**Could it be? YES! HA, HA!! I am alive!  
After nearly dying from the flu, and a horrible start to term two, I am back! So I am going to give this continuation a go, who knows, it might just evolve into a sequel!  
Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I love you all to pieces!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I think I have made myself clear – what is this the 11****th**** time?(not that I'm counting...) I don't own NCIS people... Damn.**

Tony was playing stealthy. Okay, maybe not as stealthy as Ziva, but it was a start.

There had been no pranks (at least not in front of Gibbs the undeniable God of All Prankers) and jokes toward Ziva had reduced (but not disappeared completely) greatly. But, Anthony DiNozzo was no quitter.

After the horrifying experience of 'Prank a la Gibbs' and several days of smirks and shameless plugs toward the unforgettable skirt escapade, Tony was beginning to lose his cool. So as he sat in the empty Bullpen at 0700, Tony began to plot his revenge.

After half an hour of plotting, Tony looked at his notepad that contained some of the best, worse and stupid pranks he had ever thought of. Several – no, _half_ were crossed out, the final conclusion being that they could result in his death.

Tony grinned at the few that were just safe enough to be pulled off, slipping the small notepad into his drawer he waited.

The morning went by as normal; Gibbs continued to be his grumpy self at the crime scene, Ziva remained her usual self, occasionally throwing Tony a curious glance due to his constant evil grin while McGee watched on, looking slightly excited at the prospect at a prank in the near future.

'What are you grinning at Tony? Ziva asked lowly approaching him from behind before flashing the crime scene camera in his eyes playfully. Tony shook away the dancing balls of light before replying,

'Why do you ask Zee-Vah?'

Ziva quickly got into his personal space, her brown eyes interrogating his 'You are plotting something' she said matter-of-factly.

'Oh Reallly? Secretly, I think you miss me pranking you...you are getting paranoid' he said in a sing song voice.

Ziva's eyes narrowed and she swiftly grabbed his right hand in a thumb tap, Ziva gloried in his struggling state for a minute before leaning closer 'Just remember Tony, the last time we played this game, you ended up wearing a grass skirt. I am sure you do not want to experience a different theme so soon?' she questioned before releasing her hold on his hand.

'David! Stop killing DiNozzo and gas the truck!' Gibbs barked from the front door to the crime scene, a frown etched on his features.

Ziva gave a disappointed look before catching the keys to the truck with ease. Tony exhaled, rubbing his throbbing hand gently.

'DiNozzo! You leave before us! I need that warrant so we can get into the victim's safety deposit box, might be a lead. Get moving!' Gibbs instructed throwing him the keys to the car before stalking off to speak with Ducky who was zipping up the body bag beside the truck.

Tony shrugged before cracking another grin, now was the perfect time to put his pranks into action. Channelling his inner Ziva, Tony jumped into the company car and sped off toward NCIS.

Tony rushed to the elevator at NCIS, looking down at his watch he realised that he had easily shaved 20 minutes off the travel time. That would just be enough time to begin phase one.

After rushing around the Bullpen at top speed, Tony looked around to Ziva's desk with a sense of accomplishment – sure it was no grass skirt or Smurf hand but it was going to be fun regardless. After making sure everything was exactly where it was supposed to be, Tony quickly moved to his own desk, after slipping a small bottle he had picked up on the way back to NCIS into his desk drawer, Tony focused himself on the _real_ task at hand.

_Ping!_

20 minutes later, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs entered the Bullpen, his partner looking particularly annoyed. Gibbs didn't say anything; while McGee filled him in 'Ziva's mad because we seemed to hit every red light on the way back here...' he explained while Tony smirked across at her, a string of what he assumed were not polite Hebrew words pouring from her lips at rapid speed.

'Okay, I may not speak Hebrew but you might want to slow down there Zee-Vah, keep it G' he joked while Ziva shot him a murderous glare.

'Did you get anything done DiNozzo? I am quite happy to slap you either way' Gibbs questioned throwing his own steely glare.

Tony gulped slightly, realising that his Boss was slowly coming down from his coffee fix and was now reaching the dangerous level 'Yeah Boss, I have filed for the warrant, they should be getting back to me any minute now...I also managed to pull up our victim's phone records for the past month and his credit card usage' Tony said, quickly saving himself.

Gibbs didn't praise his work; he simply nodded announcing he was going for coffee instead.

McGee immediately got to work, tapping away at his computer. Ziva on the other hand remained silent for a few minutes, obviously trying to calm down.

Tony watched and waited before deciding to play 'nice'. Tony approached her with a bottle of water, placing it in front of her; she shot him a questioning glare. He grinned 'Go on, take it. It's not spiked ya know' he clarified.

He watched as the corner of her mouth twitched slightly and curved into a smile before taking in a mouthful of the water gratefully.

'See? I told you, you are paranoid!' Tony said as she swallowed.

'I would move back to your desk slowly if you want to stay in my good books DiNozzo' she growled switching on her computer monitor.

Tony's smile dropped, making a hasty retreat back to his desk, _maybe I should have waited a little before pranking her...ah well._ Tony mused as Ziva casually moved her mouse.

Tony got to work casually, hearing small growls of annoyance from across the room.

'Everything okay Ziva?' McGee asked concerned from across the room, noticing Ziva looking at her mouse with a look of pure hatred.

'My mouse is not working' she muttered glancing up at McGee who swivelled his head to look at Tony automatically.

Ziva picked up her mouse and looked underneath to see a yellow post-it note, a message scrawled at the top,

_Hello! :)_

Ziva tore off the post-it note, crushing it into a ball she sent it flying toward Tony's head.

'Ow!' Tony whined as a familiar projectile collided with his head.

Tony looked across from his computer screen to see Ziva giving him one of her _if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-dead-right-now _looks.

'You are playing with ice DiNozzo...' she whispered venomously.

'Fire sweetcheeks...' he corrected.

Ziva rolled her eyes and went for her desk; Tony suddenly feared that he was going to find out one of the 18 ways he could be murdered with a paperclip...

Ziva grabbed hold of the chosen device before giving it a hearty tug; she jumped as a long string of paperclips (18 to be exact) came out with the leader. Tony smiled _oh yeah...I forgot I did that yesterday..._he thought before McGee stood in between Ziva and Tony.

'Okay, Ziva...I know Tony's an ass, but...' McGee started; the junior agent quickly stopped speaking, moving out of her way as she shot him a warning glare.

Tony gulped 'Oh thanks a bunch McProtector!' he moaned as Ziva moved toward him with the string of paperclips.

'David! What did I tell you about killing DiNozzo?' Gibbs questioned as he entered the Bullpen with a large coffee, the Mossad trained assassin pausing in her tracks.

'Gibbs. He is getting on my last nerve!' Ziva said haughtily.

Gibbs seemed to consider this before moving to slap Tony around the head sharply, causing him to let out another cry of surprise and pain.

Gibbs then looked at Ziva calmly 'Better?'

'Much' Ziva said smirking before walking back to her desk.

For the next hour, the only sounds coming from the Bullpen were those of tapping keys, Tony was beginning to get impatient _hurry up..._he thought, waiting for Ziva to realise the last surprise he had left for her.

His wish was granted a minute later as Ziva picked up her pen and pad to write down an address. Tony watched as she went to pull the cap off, her face contorting as each tug of the lid failed to release the pen. Ziva pursed her lips before reaching for her spare pen; Tony bit back a laugh as she received the same result.

Ziva seemed to realise what was going on, quickly looking over at Gibbs who was reading the case file before glaring across at him.

Tony shot her a confused look as she ran the tip of her index finger over the space between the lid and the pen. Ziva then gave a smile; she went to unscrew the top of the pen, the top and the inside of the pen appearing before her while the shell sat useless beside her keyboard.

Ziva made a small sound of approval and victory before holding the slim ink holder like a pen. Tony rolled his eyes _yeah...I'm not that stupid _he thought as she tried to scribble on the notepad with slight desperation.

She stopped when the sound of ripping paper broke the silence, slamming the pen on her desk she began typing out a message.

_ZivaD: Very clever Tony. Clear nail polish..._

Ping!

Tony grinned at the message before sending one back.

_VerySpecialAgentAnthonyDiNozzo: Yeah I know right? ;) I'M BACK BABY! _

Ziva gave a slight snort,

_ZivaD: I hope you know what you are doing..._

_VerySpecialAgentAnthonyDiNozzo: Of course I do... So! We still on for our weekly Friday movie night supremo? Your place this week :)_

_ZivaD: Yes..._

_VerySpecialAgentAnthonyDiNozzo: Good! I'll bring the Pizza :D_

Ziva smiled at the message before giving a slightly evil grin,

_ZivaD: You always do. _

_VerySpecialAgentAnthonyDiNozzo: So, no hard feelings right? I will see you there! _

_ZivaD: Yes you will._

Tony gave a slight sigh of relief, realising that his new relationship status with his partner might have saved his life – and appendages.

_Ping!_

_ZivaD: I saw that Tony. You are sleeping on the couch tonight :/ _

Tony looked at the message with a slight sinking feeling.

_Or not. _He thought before head slapping himself.

**So! There we go! I hope you liked it! Sorry there wasn't too much TIVA or McAbby in that chapter, but I wanted to get back into the game **

**Please feel free to drop me ideas, I love hearing from you!**


	12. Cheesyness and Irony come hand in hand

**I know I am a dead duck for not updating, sadly the writer's block came back :S anyway, here is the chapter you all deserve after my long rejection of this story...If any of you are **_**Bones**_** followers at all, you might find a familiar sentence in here ****see if you can spot it! Cookie for the person (people) that do/does :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own the rights for NCIS for like 10 seconds...but we all know that's not going to happen! I also don't own Bones – considering I borrowed a quote...**

Tony groaned, a painful shockwave travelling up his spinal cord. _What a way to wake up... suppose I deserved that_ Tony thought, his head still fuzzy from sleep. Tony stretched on Ziva's couch, his neck screaming in protest.

Looking sideways to the wall clock Tony was irked to see it was only 0530 – if the tables were turned, he would be sleeping to at least 0600...Tony quickly sent this thought out and over his head knowing that it was pointless to moan about it – he was not intending on giving Ziva the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Tony stood up on slightly unsteady feet, his body refusing to cooperate; this quickly resulted with his toe colliding with Ziva's coffee table. After a string of swear words that would make any sailor proud, Tony bravely limped over to Ziva's fridge, hoping there would be some form of hard liquor to soothe his neck and throbbing toe.  
Instead Tony discovered a box of aspirin, conveniently placed atop the fridge _Heh. I suppose it is a little bit early for beer..._ Tony mused, snatching the aspirin box.

Tony jumped slightly as a rush of cool air entered the apartment, peeking around the corner, he noticed Ziva walking over with a small smile, her face slightly flustered from running.

'Good morning Tony' she greeted him, she leaned in to kiss his cheek but he pulled back quickly. Ziva gave him a look of pure confusion 'What is wrong?' she asked after a moment.

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly at the coffee table just visible in the distance 'the last time I checked Sweetcheeks, that coffee table was moved an inch to the right...' he exclaimed.

'What?' Ziva deadpanned looking slightly irritated now.

Tony pointed to his big toe, which was still red 'You rigged that table to collide with my toe!' he announced.

Ziva chuckled slightly before shaking her head 'you are getting paranoid again Tony' she said shrugging off her jacket revealing her olive skin beneath.

She walked closer 'I will get revenge when it suits me' she said coyly kissing him.

Tony jumped as a cold hand connected with his warm neck; surprisingly it was soothing after a moment 'That is the last time we fall asleep on your couch Zee' he moaned, Ziva looked up at him smiling

'And whose fault was that?' she asked, gently massaging his neck with her fingers.

Tony narrowed his eyes again while trying to hold back a moan as Ziva's fingers continued their assault on his aching neck 'Uh, yours! You are the one that fell asleep on me!' he said grinning.

Ziva pressed her dug her fingers in harder, causing him to yelp 'You could have asked me to move' she rebutted.

'Yeah, and risk getting your SIG in my face? I don't think so' he said bluntly causing the ex-Mossad agent to smirk wickedly.

'We have to get ready' Ziva said changing the subject.

Tony looked at her with a grin 'Race you to the shower?'

Ziva wasted no time, darting toward the bathroom.

Abby hummed a tune as she entered her lab, switching on all the lights and her beloved Mass-spec before switching on her music. Sighing, she looked around.  
Abby was looking forward to more pranks, but it seemed that Ziva had not yet come up with the perfect retaliation. Of course, she could think of a few...

'Abby?'

_Right on time!_ Abby mused, hearing her friend's voice from the doors to her lab.

Abby turned and smiled 'Hi Ziva! What can I do for you?' she asked chirpily. Ziva casually began walking around the silver table, a contemplating look on her face.

'Oh, Timmy told me about Tony's recent prank! Apparently it was really...' Abby's light hearted comment immediately stopped when Ziva glared at her.

'_Thank you_ Abby...' she said stiffly.

Abby gave a slightly anxious chuckle before turning back to her computer, eyes wide 'Well, are you going to get him back?' she asked turning back around, a Caf-Pow in her slim hands.

Ziva pursed her lips 'Yes, I was hoping...'

Abby gave an evil little laugh, a sense of déjà vu falling upon Ziva from a loudspeaker in the interrogation room 'Of COURSE I will help you! Ohhhhh... I can think of so many ways to annoy Tony! You could get away with it too, considering you are his _girlfriend!_' she gushed while stressing the last word in her mini-rant.

Ziva rolled her eyes but her slight smile confirmed Abby's suspicion 'What do you have in mind?' Ziva asked her curiosity peaked.

Abby shuffled closer, her eyes sparkling mysteriously 'What is the one thing Tony can't live without?' she asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Ziva frowned 'Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese? Food in general? Annoying McGee?' she questioned listing some of the possibilities off on her fingers. Abby's eyes flashed when she mentioned annoying McGee 'No...Come on Ziva! It's not that hard' she moaned.

Ziva smiled, as it finally clicked 'His movies' she said rolling her eyes again.

'Aww! I was hoping you were going to say he couldn't live without YOU! That would just bring the fluffiness and cheesiness just up to my liking! But, yes' she said with a slight pout.

Ziva gave a short laugh before smiling at Abby 'Thank you Abby... I know what to do' she said walking toward the door.

When the soft sound of the elevator was heard, Abby smiled before plopping herself down onto her chair while muttering 'I wish Tony would just drop the game for a minute and propose to Ziva...I mean come on! I already have the whole wedding planned...' she mused quietly while giving Bert the Hippo a tight squeeze.

After a long day, Tony was exhausted – not only had he been slapped 5 times by Gibbs in the last hour, but the case placed before the team was long and problematic. Tony quickly gathered his things and looked over to Ziva's empty desk; she had left an hour ago for a mandatory check up with the doctor, thanks to the Director, so that meant no movie night... _Ahh well, solo night! _He mused half heartedly while moving toward the elevator.

_Ping!_

Tony was surprised to see a familiar face in the elevator.

'Abby! I thought you already went home?' Tony asked, happy to have someone to talk to on the ride down.

Abby shrugged 'I forgot my car keys; I got all the way down to the car park too! Then I remembered that I put them in my office and not in my bag' she explained, looking annoyed with herself.

Tony gave her a small smile 'so what has our favourite Goth got planned for this fine Monday evening?' he asked.

Abby shrugged again 'I don't know, bowling with the nuns got cancelled this week because Sister Wendy broke her leg, we had to put it off till next week! I was on a winning streak too!' she said pouting 'Might invite myself over to McGee's...what about you? Got a hot date with Ziva?' she asked suggestively.

Tony gave a chuckle before shaking his head 'Nope, not tonight! Ziva had a doctor's appointment so I am probably just gonna pick up a pizza, go home and watch a movie...' he said smiling at the thought.

Abby gave a small grin, unnoticed by Tony 'Right...a doctor's appointment' she said trying to sound casual.

Abby's mind flashed back to a phone call she received earlier in the day...

_Abby was bored. She was waiting for a hit from CODIS and so far, she was between a rock and a hard place. Leaning on her fist, her cheek pressed up close to her right eye, Abby began to doze. She jumped as her phone rang loudly beside her ear._

'No Gibbs I don't have anything! And I was definitely not sleeping just then... you are imagining it!' she fired into the receiver quickly.

'_It is not Gibbs Abby' a feminine voice responded sounding amused. _

_Abby exhaled and leaned back on her fist lazily 'Ziva! Don't scare me like that!' she moaned. Abby heard a chuckle from Ziva before she spoke again 'I just thought I would let you know I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon' she said easily._

_Abby frowned 'Really? I thought that was tomorrow morning!'_

'No, it got moved...' she stressed.

'Mov- OH riiiiight gotcha!' she said after listening closer.

Abby heard a sigh from Ziva's end 'I have to go. Just wanted to let you know' she said finally, Abby grinned 'You are an evil woman Ziva, now go and get your revenge!' she exclaimed.

'_Revenge Abby? I hope that is one of your motives for this case...' _

_Abby quickly hung up the phone and turned to face Gibbs, who was bearing 'The Almighty Caf-Pow'._

'_Uh, I'll get back to you on that one, ooh! Look Gibbs! Your freaky gut made my CODIS results appear...' Abby continued, turning to face the screen intently. _

'Abby? Abs? You there?'

'Huh?' Abby exclaimed, grabbing Tony's hand that had previously been shaking her shoulder tightly.

'I said I will see you tomorrow. You must be coming down from your caffeine fix early!' Tony joked before releasing himself from her Ziva-like grip.

Abby waved goodbye to Tony's retreating form while smiling. Heading toward her car, the only thing on her mind was telling McGee what Ziva had planned.

Ziva smiled as she successfully discovered Tony's spare key, unlocking the door, she causally entered the apartment. Switching on the lights, Ziva made her way over to Tony's movie collection. Ziva frowned, how men could find the movie they wanted to watch was beyond her – Ziva's own movies were in alphabetical order for quick access, while Tony's (and what Ziva presumed was the whole male population) were placed in a 'Good movies top left- crap, bottom right' style.

Ziva bit her lip, trying to figure out where to start- she jumped when her phone buzzed quietly in her pocket.

_Hope U have started Ziva! Tony is on his way home now! U have half an hour!_

_- Abby :)_

Ziva groaned and quickly began yanking the DVD's and assorted videos from the shelf, while using her photographic memory to remember exactly where each DVD was placed. After finishing, Ziva smiled, satisfied with her work and after taking one last look, she snuck back out of the apartment – making sure everything looked semi-untouched.

Tony whistled as he unlocked his door, his stomach growling loudly as the pizza box in his arms continued to let off its delicious aroma.  
_  
Okay, I got the pizza...now all I need is a movie!_ He thought happily, placing the box on the coffee table, Tony quickly approached his movie shelf.

Looking over the titles in the top left section, Tony finally decided on a classic _Singin' in the Rain..._

_Ahh, a little Gene Kelly and Donald O' Connor... _Tony mused, snapping open the case. He was shocked to see a different movie disc appear before him.

'_Titanic? _Irony much?' Tony muttered aloud, surprised at his lack of care of this particular classic.

Tony moved the case aside and smiled as he noticed another familiar title _The Sound Of Music, _one of Ziva's favourites.

Humming slightly, Tony snapped open the case and was once again surprised.

'_Silence of the Lambs_?' Tony spluttered placing the case down. Tony frowned at his assortment of DVD's and videos, this was beginning to look less like something he would do by accident...

To be completely sure, Tony continued to open cases.

10 cases later, Tony was getting fed up, his copy of '_Bad Boys' _had been replaced with '_Happy Gilmore'..._Tony groaned, realising this was payback. All of his DVD's and even some of his videos had been tampered with – this became evident when a note appeared in the '_Avatar'_ case atop '_The day The Earth stood still' _disc.

_Getting tired of this Tony? I hope I have proved my point..._

_Ziva :) xx_

Tony scrunched the note up and picked up his mobile.

'That was cold David, ice cold' Tony muttered lowly into the phone. Tony heard a chuckle 'It could have been worse Tony, you could have come home to no movies _at all_ and let me tell you, it was one of my possibilities...I was planning to put a ransom note in their place' she continued, her voice indicating just how much she was enjoying this.

'You wouldn't...' he asked mortified

'Why would I not? I put you in a grass skirt, why should I stop at that?' she retorted smugly.

Tony narrowed his eyes 'Because you love me?' he tried.

'Yes, but that is not going to stop this game...'

'I have no intention of stopping the game Sweet-cheeks' he said coolly.

Tony could hear the smile on her face as she had the final word 'Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have an early appointment tomorrow, goodnight Tony'

Tony listened as the phone disconnected, before looking at his DVD shelf with a sigh- _why do I have so many DVD's? _Tony mused as he began to sort, his pizza lay forgotten on the table.

**I hope this made up for my horrible lack of updates... please tell me whether you want me to continue – I am keeping the option open, so all ideas and comments are welcome :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Spikeyness

**After receiving a virtual head slap from Betherzz, I have decided to update even faster **

**So! No one managed to get the sentence! The closest was Skole, it was from episode 3 season one "The Boy In the Tree", Booth and Brennan were exploring a teenagers room and discovered his CD shelf, that is where the Good stuff, top right, crap bottom left came to my attention! **

**Alright! Enjoy this newest instalment!**

Tony walked into the Bullpen; his grumbling was quickly noticed my McGee who looked slightly irritated to be distracted from his work.

'Good morning Tony' he began casually, the agent turned and McGee was surprised to see a glare from his tired eyes 'what's so good about it Probie?' he snapped dramatically as he fell into his office chair.

'Rough night?' he asked while trying to conceal a grin.

Tony wheeled himself over and head slapped the younger agent 'Ya think McGee?' he asked while McGee rubbed the back of his head gently.

'I am going to regret asking this, but what happened?' he asked with a sigh, Tony's eyes lit up, as if he had prepared this rant for anyone who would listen.

'Ziva lied about having her doctor's appointment yesterday and instead decided to break into my house and mix up my DVD's! I spent _all_ of last night putting them back in their right cases!' he said  
bitterly.

McGee smirked 'Revenge sucks huh?' he mused while Tony's eyes were reduced to slits again.

'Yeah...you know what I think? Ziva wasn't working _alone_' he said embracing his inner conspiracy theorist.

'Really?' McGee deadpanned.

Tony nodded 'I think our dear Abby teamed up with Ziva...' he stated.

McGee shook his head 'No Tony, Abby was with me all of last night!' he said defensively.

Tony raised a brow, a true smirk crossing his features 'Reallllly? Good going McStud – I still think she had a part in this!' he exclaimed.

'Abby had a part in what Tony?' Ziva asked from directly behind him.

Tony jumped as her breath tickled his neck, he turned and glared half heartedly 'What do you think Sweet-cheeks?' he asked sarcastically.

Ziva grinned 'Oh, right. I warned you Tony' she reminded him while rolling her eyes.

Tony poked his tongue out in a child-like manor before continuing to speak 'So, do you deny this accusation?'

Ziva smirked at McGee who looked the other way 'No, Abby was indeed the one to help me' she confessed causing Tony to jump up and point an accusatory finger at McGee 'AHA! I knew it! You covered for her!'

McGee opened his mouth several times before words came out 'I didn't! Abby came to my house _after _she tipped Ziva off...' McGee explained digging the hole further.

Tony groaned and moved his way back over to the desk 'Yeah, well remember Zee-Vah, it's not over yet...'

Ziva sighed and continued to tap away at her computer 'So you keep reminding me, remember who you are playing against Tony'

Tony was about to fire another comment at his Ninja Girlfriend when Gibbs walked into the room looking less than pleased 'DiNozzo! Fix your bed hair!' he growled.

Tony's eyes widened, looking over at Ziva, he mouthed '_Is it that bad?'_

Ziva bit her lip and nodded motioning to the left side of his head. Tony quickly tried to smooth down the hair while McGee blabbered facts to Gibbs about their case.

Once Gibbs had departed to see Ducky, Tony promptly stopped working and leaned back in his chair 'Oh yeah, how did your appointment with the doctor go Ziva?' he asked genuinely interested.

Ziva pulled her eyes up to meet his before lowering them again 'It was fine' she muttered.

Tony frowned 'you say fine, but your eyes don't shut up...not to mention your tone' he analysed.

Tony watched as her eyes turned steely 'How very observant of you Tony' she bristled.

On the sidelines, McGee was watching this interaction like a tennis rally while silently contemplating a visit to Abby's lab.

Tony moved over to his partner's desk, she continued to avoid his gaze which worried him 'Zee...' he muttered 'Come on...' he continued. McGee quickly used the pregnant pause to escape,

'Uh, I need to see Abby about this evidence' he said while leaving the Bullpen, he was sure his input had been ignored.

Ziva sighed 'I am sorry Tony. Really it is nothing' she said signifying this conversation was being set aside for now. Tony took the advantage of an empty Bullpen and moved around to her side of the desk, leaning down he captured her lips in a quick kiss just in case Gibbs used his freaky sixth sense to re-enter the room.

'Now be honest with me' he muttered after breaking away, leaning his forehead on hers gently. Ziva's eyes widened.

Tony took a shaky breath 'Does my hair look like a porcupine still? I have a reputation to uphold you know!' he said half jokingly half dead serious. Ziva chuckled and reached up to push down some of the hair 'Not now' she confirmed.

Tony nodded, exhaling, he moved away from Ziva reluctantly and practically launched himself into his chair when the familiar _Ping!_ Of the elevator could be heard.

...

McGee entered Abby's lab, happy to be away from the awkwardness in the Bullpen. As usual, the Goth greeted him perkily 'Timmy! What are you doing down here?' she asked smiling before kissing him quickly.

McGee rubbed the back of his neck 'Just had to get out of the Bullpen for a while' he explained. Abby shot him a confused look 'Everything okay? Are Tony and Ziva having one of their never ending  
staring contests where all they are thinking about is...'

'Abby!'

'Right...my bad! So what is really going on?' she asked pushing a chair over to him so they could have a proper discussion.

McGee shrugged 'I actually don't know, Ziva got all defensive when Tony asked about her appointment'

Abby frowned 'Hinky...' she muttered.

'Anyway, I am sure Ziva knows what she is doing...' McGee said dismissing the topic.

Abby nodded and sucked on her Caf-Pow! 'Okay Timmy, as much as I love you – my Gibbs senses are tingling and that means in about 5 minutes he is going to come down here and ask me what I  
have...which is nothing – so I need to think up a creative way of saying nothing...' she babbled while half pushing him out of the lab.

Tony smiled as Ziva entered his apartment carrying their take out for the night; she was in a much better mood than earlier and was currently looking over his DVD shelf, a smile etched on her features

'It is much cleaner now Tony' she commented.

Tony gave a snort 'Hmm I wonder why?' he asked pretending to ponder this.

For the rest of the early evening, several movies were watched and from what Tony could see, Ziva was enjoying it.

But an annoying little voice at the back of his brain (that sounded freakishly like Gibbs) continued to pester him.

'Ziva?'

Ziva looked up at him from her spot on his chest, her eyes lazily travelling up to meet his gaze.

'Yes Tony?' she asked, her voice beginning to thicken from drowsiness.

'What happened at the Doctor?' he asked unable to ignore the nagging feeling any longer. Ziva blinked, now more awake 'Can we not discuss this in the morning? I am tired Tony...please?' she asked  
quietly.

Tony sighed and kissed her forehead, listening as her breathing became slow and rhythmic. Tony knew he was going to wake up with a sore neck again in the morning, but he knew it was worth it –  
as long he didn't wake up with the world's worst bed head tomorrow...

**Slightly shorter than the last one! Sorry about that guys! Ooh...what is Ziva hiding? Is it nothing or is it something? Please drop me ideas and reviews, I love hearing from you! Also, who should be pranked next? **


	14. Togetherness

**I know some of you aren't going to be happy with how I plan to continue this – but I feel like it is the best option for my story... so please drop me a review with your thoughts, I am ready for all reactions (almost). So, here we go with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (insert some witty remark to this statement here) **

Ziva's eyes cracked open with a sharp intake of breath, she looked around disorientated in the moonlit area; she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and knew she had to calm down. Taking deep calming breaths Ziva tried to extract herself from Tony's tight hold around her stomach without waking him.

A few minutes of struggling later, Ziva finally managed to move off the couch and into the kitchen. _This was supposed to get better..._ Ziva thought as she poured herself a glass of water. Running a hand through her hair Ziva looked at the wall clock 0300 –she rolled her eyes, this was not the first time she had woken up at 0300, all she knew was that keeping count was pointless.

For months this had been happening, waking up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare – to make matters worse, it was always the same one. She shivered as the images flashed back both of the nightmare and the reality.

Closing her eyes briefly she saw flashes of Saleem which were real from her time in Somalia, but the real nightmare and not reality was that Tony didn't rescue her; he was captive and never returned.

Ziva gasped as a hand touched her shoulder and let out a string of Hebrew words before twisting the hand tightly.

_Saleem touched her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear while he revealed her fate if she did not answer and obey his commands..._

'Ziva!'

...

Tony watched as Ziva's unfocused eyes met his, he tried to pry himself from her grip without success.

'Ziva, it's me Tony!' he said with as much calmness as he could muster.

He watched as she blinked, her grip lessening dramatically. Ziva's eyes widened with horror as she realised what had happened; she dropped Tony's hand and grasped his bench top to steady herself.

Tony cautiously moved over to her, Ziva made no attempt to stop him.

'Zee...' he muttered looking into her visibly drained face, Ziva lowered her gaze to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

'This is what that appointment was for?' he asked gently while brushing some hair from her face.

Ziva looked up at him once again, her eyes slightly watery 'I have not been sleeping well since Somalia...' she whispered. Tony felt his heart sink and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing  
sooner, he drew her into a hug and was glad to feel her relax against him.

After a few minutes of holding her tightly while she quietly sniffled, Tony released his hold and gently led her over to the couch.

Ziva sighed and turned to face him, knowing that the time had come to come clean about the appointment 'Vance suggested that I went for a follow up with the doctor, although he was not the only  
one...Gibbs must have noticed' she began while twisting her fingers.

Tony nodded 'That's why you go to the gym in the mornings and run' he clarified.

Ziva smiled slightly 'It helps take my mind off the nightmares, although I have found that when I am with you, the nightmares are not as frequent' she said honestly.

Tony smiled 'So does that make me the protector?' he said trying to cheer his partner up.

Ziva gave a small snort 'I suppose...'

'Did the doctor say anything else?'

Ziva shook her head 'Apart from me being sleep deprived and having slight anxiety, no' she deadpanned.

Tony rubbed her back soothingly 'It will get easier Zee, I know how it feels...I had nightmares too, before and after...even now occasionally' he admitted.

Ziva shot him a sympathetic look 'I am sorry' she muttered.

Tony shook his head 'Don't be'

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Ziva spoke up again.

'Tony, please don't tell the team about this...I just want things to be normal – you pranking McGee, Gibbs slapping you...' she asked.

Tony laughed a little 'Oh that is considered normal? Wow, we are borderline insane!' he joked, at Ziva's worried look he continued 'Okay Zee, we will work through this' he promised.

Ziva nodded and leaned into his chest.

'Well, I don't think we will be getting back to sleep – how about a movie? Your pick...' he offered.

Ziva gave a slightly apprehensive look, he smiled 'I'll let you sing along to _The Sound of Music_...' he said raising the offer.

Ziva pondered this for a moment 'Okay'  
without a second thought; Tony leapt off the couch and grabbed the DVD from his shelf while humming _The Hills are Alive_.

Tony listened as Ziva hummed the introduction quietly while thinking about their conversation, yes it was going to be long and difficult at times, but Tony knew it would get better- after all, he would always protect his Ninja...

...

Tony watched Ziva closely as the day went on, she seemed to be in her normal mood – the only difference was that she looked a little exhausted.

Tony smiled as he heard her humming one of the songs from the _Sound of Music_ again and decided to follow Ziva's request to the final word, it was time to annoy McGee a little.

'Hey Probie!' he called out, the young agent turned to face him with a curious look.

'What is it Tony? Seriously Gibbs is going to kill me if I don't have something on our killer...' he said with a sigh.

'I got you a secret Santa' he announced.

'It's not Christmas Tony'

'Birthday?'

'Next month'

'Christmas in _July!_'

'It's May...'

Tony groaned 'Okay McScrouge! A spontaneous act of kindness' he exclaimed while Ziva watched their conversation with a smirk.

Tony wheeled himself over and handed him a coffee mug. McGee looked at it puzzled 'Uh, already have one of these Tony...'

Tony rolled his eyes 'Probie! It's not just a cup! If you looked closer it has every one of my McNicknames inscribed on it!' he said pointing to the cup with a grin.

McGee looked at the cup astounded, every inch of the cup was covered in exactly that, each varied in size and shape –_ Probilicious, McGoo, and McTwit..._McGee read briefly, he was happy to see that his real last name was in the centre.

Tony clapped McGee on the back 'Look inside!' he said amused as Ziva came over to see the cup for herself.

McGee looked inside and saw the word 'PROBIE' written at the base of the cup in bright red.

McGee gave a chuckle and rose his glance back to Tony 'I am strangely touched...' he remarked.

Tony shrugged 'Your welcome McGoo...it's also for my reference, it means I can check what ones I have already used – I want to keep things fresh you know' he said seriously.

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk, watching as Tony resumed his game of Tetris.

'Yes! Nearly beat the top global score...come on baby!' he exclaimed happily.

Ziva's eyes widened 'Tony...'

'Shh! I am not very good at multitasking...not to mention Gibbs could be back any second now' he spoke quickly.

Ziva cleared her throat and resumed her typing.

Tony suddenly had a sense of forbidding 'He's right behind me isn't he?' he asked himself.

Tony felt his teeth rattle as a hand collided with the back of his head 'Ya think?' Gibbs muttered gruffly.

Tony nearly whimpered when his phone let out a sound indicating he had lost the game, all hopes of beating the global high score once again crushed.

_Hey, at least I made Ziva laugh..._he mused while rubbing his head and trying to understand McGee's Geekspeak.

**I am really sorry if I let some of you down in this chapter, and I hope I made up for the slightly angsty section with that bit of humour at the end...I know that most of you thought that Ziva would be pregnant, but I just couldn't really see it happening at this point in time.  
So, please leave me a comment along with any ideas you may have for this story – I accept them gratefully. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you really don't know how much that helps in the long run for me :)**


	15. Skittleness

So! After taking a momentary hiatus from this story and beginning a new one, I am back! *Gibbs slaps self for lack of ideas* Yes, this is not going to be a typical fic (I am not normal XD) but the angst is going to end here, too hard for me to write.

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I do have an NCIS hat :D  
I also do not own Skittles . **

_Another day, another dollar..._ Tony thought warily as he stepped into the elevator. Ziva looked at his tired form with a smirk 'You know Tony, if you had decided to go to bed earlier you might not look like the dancing dead' she said smugly.

Tony looked at her, his internal Ziva-Idiom – Unscrambler firing into action 'I think you meanthe _walking _dead Zee-Vah...dancing dead? Where do you come up with this stuff?' he asked a grin etched on his features.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'That too' she replied ignoring the crack at her idioms.

Tony poked his tongue out childishly 'It was James Bond, Ziva. You don't just walk away from Bond' he said bluntly.

Ziva rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator while dropping Tony's hand to stop Gibbs from blowing a fuse.

'It is your burial!'

'Funeral!' he said before catching the drift 'Hey!'

Ziva greeted McGee before sitting at her desk, Tony still looking a little peeved after her quick wit 'Why do you keep making reference to my death?' he asked leaning over her desk as she logged into her computer.

'Maybe because you look like death Tony' McGee piped up.

Tony shot daggers at his fellow agent 'Thanks a lot McMegaphone! Why don't you just tell the rest of the room?' he snapped grumpily.

Ziva bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, keeping a straight face she went for the strike out 'You could always use one of those caffeine eye sticks to get rid of your sacks'

McGee snorted into his coffee while Tony glared '_Bags_ you are reverting! And for the record – I don't have bags under my eyes!' he said adamantly, pulling out his phone to check his eyes.

Tony gave a small yelp as a paper ball ricocheted off his head from the steps of MTAC. Gibbs walked down and looked at his senior agent 'David. Stop making DiNozzo obsess – DiNozzo! Have a god damned coffee!'

'On it boss!' Tony replied automatically while glaring at his partner a final time, she grinned and went back to her work.

* * *

The day was going too slowly. Tony looked down at his watch and felt the same familiar sinking feeling as he realised only 2 minutes had passed, not only that, Ziva was out on the field with Gibbs trying to catch their newest target.

McGee was busy tapping away as usual and Tony was losing patience faster than the time was moving.

Looking down into his desk, he noticed a bag of lollies with his name on them (Literally, Tony didn't want to end up in the same situation as Abby, McGee was being watched), Skittles... popping one into his mouth, he looked at the packet and grinned, an idea springing into his head thanks to the sugar burst.

Picking up a small elastic band, Tony placed a yellow skittle in the slingshot position. A brief wave of paranoia rushing over him, Tony looked over at the elevator to make sure Gibbs hadn't returned early – it was clear.

Tony aimed the small candy for McGee and fired, the agent letting out a yelp of surprise as the projectile reached its intended target.

'What the hell?' McGee exclaimed, picking up the small sweet.

Tony fired another one casually, the pink Skittle hitting his shoulder in the exact same place as the last 'Feel the Rainbow Probie!' he chorused.

McGee rubbed his shoulder and glared at Tony.

Tony fired another Skittle, this time red – the candy deciding to hit the side of his desk instead.

'Hey! Knock it off Tony!' he said un-amused.

Tony lowered his weapon of choice and looked at him 'Hey, I didn't fire them at you for no reason'

McGee rolled his eyes 'Yeah, it was for your amusement'

Tony nodded 'N...well yeah' he said smiling 'But the other message on the packet is to _Taste _the Rainbow, McWhine!' he said popping another one of the candies into his mouth while he spoke. McGee  
sighed but gave into the colourful temptation in the end.

_Ping!_

Tony looked around quickly (possibly from the intense sugar rush) and noticed Gibbs coming in, a wide smirk on his face that would usually send him running for the hills, after all, the happiness of Gibbs came at a cost.

'Did you get him Boss?' McGee asked after swallowing the previously flying projectile.

Gibbs shrugged 'Not me.' He replied simply, pointing over to the elevator.

A second _Ping!_ Sounded from the elevator, Ziva appeared with a scruffy looking man, a large multicoloured bruise appearing on the left side of his face.

Tony quickly did a scan of his partner, she seemed unharmed- but Tony knew she was _not_ impressed.

'Hey! Would ya ease on the hold lady?' the suspect moaned, trying to move his shoulder without success.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'One more word and I will silence you myself. _Painfully_' she hissed into his ear while squeezing just a little tighter.

Tony grinned at her 'Leave some of him for Gibbs, Ziva' he chided.

Ziva considered this for a moment before pushing the suspect along while mumbling a familiar phrase in Hebrew that would make any sailor proud.

* * *

Abby tapped away at her computer while waiting for 'Mr. Mass spec' to give her some results, she felt herself nodding off.

Gibbs had kept them all back after a successful lead, now determined to finish the case off. Leaning on her hand, Abby felt her eyes droop shut.

'Abby?' a voice called.

Abby quickly shot up as she felt the slight pressure of a hand on her shoulder 'Gibbs! I wasn't sleeping! You are imagining things!' she blurted out before spinning the chair around to reveal McGee who watched her with amusement.

'Uh huh, how's it going Abs?' he asked smiling.

Abby's shoulders slumped as she rubbed her eyes 'Well, Mr Mass spec is running some of the blood as we speak and being the multi-tasker supremo, I am running the prints of our panda eyed suspect' she said with not as much enthusiasm as usual.

McGee nodded and sighed a little, Abby gave a small smirk 'I heard about the Skittles war this morning' she said causally.

McGee rolled his eyes 'Tony is losing his finesse a little...' he deadpanned.

Abby's eyes widened in understanding 'It has been _way_ too long since someone got pranked, and frankly Timmy, I don't want it to be either one of us' she said, a small spark re appearing in her eyes.

McGee pulled over the spare chair 'You have a point; this is Tony we are talking about'

Abby nodded 'Work with me here Timmy' she said dramatically while wheeling herself closer.

'It needs to be simple but effective' she said pondering.

McGee frowned 'Okay...'

Abby narrowed her eyes 'Your one word responses are not appreciated in this inspiration zone, McGee'

'I'm tired Abs...I really should be getting back to the Bullpen; I need to wake Tony and Ziva up before Gibbs comes back from his coffee run – I swear to God that coffee shop stays open just for him' he said rubbing a hand over his face.

Abby pulled his arm as he tried to move 'FREEZE!' she exclaimed, McGee jumped while his hand reflexively travelled to his empty holster.

He turned and sighed 'Abs, we are in the same room...'

Abby pulled him back 'Tony and Ziva are sleeping?' she questioned.

McGee nodded 'Yeah...'

Abby grinned 'Perfect. Follow me' she said twisting her fingers together in the classic 'Mad scientist' pose.

McGee looked at Abby as if she had grown two heads 'Abby, no way in _hell_ am I pranking Ziva, especially a _sleep deprived _Ziva' he said shuddering at the thought.

Abby chuckled 'You are such a wimp Timmy' she joked 'I wasn't suggesting you prank Ziva – you would so crack under her interrogating gaze and completely rat me out!' she said truthfully.

'Hey!'

'Anyway, Ziva might want to watch' she said pulling out her weapons of choice.

McGee quickly walked over; grabbing the objects he leaned over and kissed Abby quickly 'You are a genius' he said grinning against her lips.

Abby pulled back, an amused look on her features 'Aww... I know' she said smugly before pushing him out of her office 'Now go! Before Gibbs comes back!' she shouted as he retreated to the elevator.

McGee walked through the Bullpen quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping co worker and target.

Tony was splayed on his chair; McGee spotted his own being used as a foot rest and frowned, while Ziva was slumped over her desk, her head buried in her sweater.

McGee was happy to see that Tony was in the perfect position for his prank to be played out.

Moving over to his target, McGee slowly moved around to where his right hand was draped over the side of his chair, after gently placing the substance on Tony's hand, McGee stepped back, pleased with his work while silently dreading what Tony was going to do when he found out.

McGee moved onto step two, the step he was scared of more, waking Ziva.

Quietly he knelt beside Ziva, preparing to clamp her mouth if she exclaimed out of shock (which he highly doubted).

Gently, he shook her shoulder 'Ziva?' he whispered. McGee jumped as a hand whipped out from below her desk; in a matter of three seconds McGee found himself face to barrel with Ziva's SIG. Which was armed.

'Whoa, okay...' he murmured pushing the gun away 'Please don't shoot me' he continued.

'What is it McGee?' Ziva murmured her voice thick with sleep but still alert.

McGee looked at his co-worker (whose eyes were still shut) worriedly _Worst. Idea. Ever _he concluded before speaking to her 'Uhh...'

'Is it Gibbs?' she asked quietly.

'No'

Ziva's eyes snapped open, her brown eyes steely 'Then _what_ is it McGee?' she asked, her voice dangerously low.

McGee cleared his throat and pointed across to Tony.

Ziva lifted her head lazily and looked over at her partner who was sleeping soundly; she placed her head back down 'Yes. He is sleeping. Is there going to be a point to this disturbance? You do not want to end up like our suspect do you?' she threatened.

McGee shook his head while motioning her to keep her voice down.

'I WILL...' she began voice continuing to rise before McGee clamped a hand over her mouth tightly. Ziva looked at him affronted as she pulled away the hand 'Do you want to keep that hand?' she  
asked seriously.

'Listen!' he hissed, Ziva obeyed now fully awake she waited for an explanation 'Uh, thanks. If you stand up and direct your eyes to Tony's right hand you will see what I mean' he instructed her.

Ziva narrowed her eyes 'This had better be worth it' she grumbled following his directions.

McGee watched as her eyebrows rose comically 'Is that?'

'Yep'

Ziva grinned 'and you?'

'_Oh_ yeah' he said holding up the featured object.

Ziva nodded in approval 'Nice'

McGee clapped his hands together quietly before standing upright 'Thought you might want to watch' he said innocently.

Ziva perched herself on the end of her desk 'You are forgiven McGee'

McGee exhaled before moving over to Tony, who was blissfully unaware of the prank being played.

Ziva bit her lip to keep herself from laughing; she spotted McGee doing the same and watched as he leaned over Tony slightly, the object poised at the ready.

McGee gently swiped the multicoloured object over Tony's nose and watched as he flinched and muttered something unintelligible.

McGee repeated the process a further three times before Tony's annoyance finally showed; he swiftly brought his hand up at lightning speed and pressed his right hand into his nose.

_Squelch!_

McGee quickly scrambled away from Tony while Ziva buried her head into her sweater as she laughed.

When she brought her head back up, Ziva saw Tony looking at his hand appalled, sleep still evident in his features.

'Ziva...' he muttered through a thick layer of shaving cream, his voice muffled through a large patch right over his mouth.

Ziva tried to conceal her laughter a second time but ultimately failed, bursting into laughter once again she breathed 'you...look...like...Santa!' she choked out while McGee snorted over his freshly made coffee.

'Real original Zee-Vah! The old shaving cream and feather trick...' Tony snapped irritated as he wiped the cream off his face.

Ziva took a breath as she composed herself 'It was not me Tony' she said honestly.

Tony's head whipped around to face McGee whose guilt was blatantly obvious.

'Real smart McOriginality!' he said through gritted teeth, moving over to the junior agent who stood his ground, much to Ziva's surprise.

McGee shrugged, still rather proud of himself 'Just making a point' he said, well aware that he was digging a deeper hole for himself.

Tony gave a small sarcastic smile before reaching out and wiping the excess cream onto McGee's tie 'Keep it up McConfidence... it's not over' he said narrowing his eyes.

McGee nodded as he continued his silent staring contest with Tony 'We know' he said before realising his slip up.

'_We?'_ Tony questioned with a grin 'Oh ho ho! You have brought out Mistress of the Dark back into the game!' he clarified.

McGee mentally cursed himself, knowing he was going to get it from Abby later.

'It is so on Probie!' he said poking his chest.

'Do I need to start slapping you two again?' Gibbs said unexpectedly from the corner of the Bullpen, the two men jumped while Ziva smirked, clearly unaffected.

'No Boss. I would like to beat the world record of 48 hours' Tony said flatly.

McGee didn't say anything.

'You are doing a hell of a job DiNozzo' he growled reaching over to slap his senior agent sharply.

'Noted Boss' Tony said wincing.

Gibbs walked over to McGee, his eyes falling to his cream smeared tie.

'Uhh...about that'

Gibbs held up a hand 'I don't wanna know McGee'

Looking around at his team warily 'McGee, Tony clean yourselves up – all of you go home. We are done for tonight' he said glaring at the male members of his team.

Ziva smiled and dragged Tony away who had recommenced his staring contest with McGee.

* * *

Once in the elevator, Tony turned to his partner with a serious look.

'We need a plan'

Ziva looked up from her fingernails as she removed the dirt from underneath them with her knife.

'What do you have in mind?' she asked mischievously.

Tony grinned and captured her lips in a quick kiss 'Ladies first'

_Ping!_

**Ooh, so the game is on again...what do Tony and Ziva have planned?  
Please drop me some ideas, what would you like to see Tony and Ziva do to our pair? Or vice versa?  
Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	16. First you twist it

**Thanks to all who reviewed ****I am on a SERIOUS roll tonight WOO! Updating two stories in one night ****  
I would like to thank Megwolf13 for giving me another idea :P funny stuff...I am going to add my own unique spin on it now ****  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, my life would be complete... I also sadly don't own Oreos . I am hungry too...**

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony as he babbled on about what revenge prank should be played on McGee while driving.

'Honestly Zi, this is McPerfectionist we are talking about! We move a pencil and he will put a BOLO out on it...' he said grinning.  
_This would not be happening if I got the keys first..._ she thought bitterly to herself as Tony spoke of other ideas of how to annoy McGee.

'Tony' she growled 'I do not particularly care how we prank him. I am more focused on getting to work on time before Gibbs ends your life!' she said bluntly.

Tony stopped at yet another red light before facing her 'And why are you immune to the Almighty wrath of the Boss Man?' he asked sceptically.

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest and groaned 'Because I will help him.' She mumbled.

Tony frowned 'Nice. You are supposed to be my partner! We stick up for each other!'

Ziva chuckled 'That is true, but Gibbs is the Boss, I follow orders' she replied with a smirk.

Tony snorted 'you're no fun'

Ziva smiled at him briefly as he pulled into the NCIS car park 'Sorry to bust your foam Tony' she said patting his hand.

Tony withdrew his hand and stepped out of the car, Ziva was momentarily surprised at this action before he peered over the top of the car 'I think you mean bubble, Sweetcheeks...how do you bust foam exactly?' he asked puzzled.

Ziva pushed her bag higher up onto her shoulder as she walked over to him 'Think about it' she replied.

Tony stepped into the elevator with his partner, still struggling with her reference. After a moment he slammed his fist into the emergency stop button.

Ziva looked at him, the corner of her mouth twitching 'What?' she asked innocently.

Tony narrowed his eyes playfully 'Real funny Zee-Vah... Probie is really going to get it now' he muttered, the slight aroma of shaving cream still lingering.

Ziva restarted the elevator 'I have an idea' she said simply.

Tony's head snapped around to face her 'Please tell the class' he said dramatically.

Ziva looked at him smugly 'You do not have problems taking orders from a woman?' she asked

'Never' he replied quickly. Tony felt a small rush of excitement as she leaned closer to his face, their breaths mingling.

'Good. We start when Gibbs goes on his coffee run' she breathed before pulling away, the elevator ruining his chances of pulling her back, she had already begun walking toward the Bullpen while he  
was stuck in a momentary daze.

Shaking his head, Tony exited a moment later 'Crazy Idea spinning chick...' he grumbled striding into the Bullpen, McGee threw him a small smile/smirk.

'Good morning Tony' he said politely.

'Morning McMerry' he sneered slightly.

Ziva tutted at Tony slightly 'Do not take him seriously McGee, he woke up on the wrong end of the bed this morning' she said matter-of-factly.

Tony dumped his bag and dropped into his chair 'the term is side...how long did you chat with your Aunt Nettie last night?' he asked.

Ziva looked at him thoughtfully 'I found passing my citizenship test much easier than learning the most common American Idioms...' she mused out loud.

McGee chuckled briefly while Tony just smiled 'And that's what makes you Ziva...' he said affectionately.

Ziva peered over Tony's head and promptly stopped talking; instead she chose to tap away at her computer, McGee following her lead.

Tony looked at the two of them feeling slightly offended 'Anti-social much? You two need to enjoy the freedom while it lasts' Tony said stretching back in his chair.

'Your freedom ended 30 seconds ago DiNozzo' Gibbs growled, Tony's eyes shot open feeling a sense of terror as he leaned too far back in his chair thanks to Gibbs's sudden appearance.

After saving himself from a short near death experience, Tony bolt right up.

'After my life flashing before my eyes, I realise freedom has its disadvantages. This one's on me Boss' Tony said slapping himself sharply across the head.

After hearing Gibbs's small grunt of approval, Tony cleared his throat and waited for Gibbs to speak.

There was a momentary silence before Gibbs raised his hands 'What are you waiting for? Another near death experience DiNozzo? Go! We got a dead marine in Quantico! Ziva, gas the truck!' Gibbs

barked before throwing the keys at Ziva who was halfway through holstering her backup gun at her left ankle, she caught it regardless.

McGee grabbed his phone and gear before calling Ducky.

In the elevator, Ziva turned to Tony curiously 'So, what parts of your life flashed before your eyes in those 30 seconds?'

Tony grimaced 'A whole lot of head slaps that could have been avoided...'

Gibbs gave a small but audible snort before stepping out of the elevator 'Plenty more to come DiNozzo' he muttered.

McGee let out a short laugh before Tony pushed the rim of his NCIS cap down and over his eyes 'Enjoying yourself Probie? I haven't forgotten your little prank yesterday' he said lowly to the junior agent as he pushed the rim of his hat back up.

McGee's eyes widened 'Uh, Boss...I am going to ride with you' he said promptly leaving Tony's side.

* * *

After being out on the field for a few good hours, the team was extremely happy to be back at base, especially Tony.

Ziva muttered bitterly as she squeezed water from her hair after running through the rain which had come without notice, her curls hanging limply as they were wrung out.

'This is why you never trust the weather man Ziva...' he said while running a hand through his own slightly damp hair.

Ziva rolled her eyes and watched as Gibbs left the Bullpen after drying off slightly 'Coffee run, McGee is down with Abs' he said unnecessarily.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before nodding, it was show time.

Ziva continued to pull Tony, frustration evident as he continued to question her every move.

After three minutes and 30 seconds, Ziva groaned and pushed Tony against the nearest wall.

Tony made a sound of pain as he was winded and silenced with Ziva's hand, she looked at him seriously.

'Tony, you need to _shut up._ I have worked this out, remember I am well trained' she said through her teeth.

'Have I made myself clear?'

Tony nodded and pulled her hand off; she sighed exasperatedly and punched in the keys for the evidence locker.

Tony smiled at her inventiveness and followed her down the path, Ziva stopped abruptly and pulled out a plastic bag, sitting on the floor, she splayed out the plastic bag after pulling out the contents.

Tony gasped happily 'Oreos!' he said with a moan of loving.

Ziva smirked and held up a small tube that made Tony's smile disappear in a matter of seconds 'Urgh, that is just...crazy enough to work!' he said as she opened the packet gingerly.

Tony squatted beside her and stole one of the biscuits from the extra packet 'These for us to share?' he asked hopefully.

Ziva rolled her eyes 'Backups' was her reply.

Tony shrugged and smiled at it 'Oreos! First you twist it, then you...damn. It broke!' Tony said disappointedly.

Ziva laughed a little while managing to remove the top of the biscuit from the bottom, she then delicately removed the cream and placed the new and improved filling in the centre. Tony made a sound  
of approval as Ziva placed the finished product back into the packet.

'Impressive' he said grinning 'When did you get time to buy this stuff anyway?' he asked.

'Took a detour to the break room on the way up from the van' she said simply.

Tony shook his head amusedly and watched as she repeated the process a few more times before placing an elastic band around the packet and standing upright.

'We are ready' she said pleased with herself.

'So what's the plan?' he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Ziva leaned back on the rail 'Just follow my lead'

* * *

Ziva walked in casually, Tony right behind her as they re-entered the Bullpen to find McGee at his desk glaring at his computer.

'Something the matter McGee?' she asked moving over.

McGee sighed and looked up at the pair 'Just got back from Abby's lab, right now I am trying to sort through all this junk on the victim's USB...' he muttered, looking back at the screen.

Tony looked over at Ziva who avoided his gaze.

'Where have you two been?' he asked after a moment.

Ziva shrugged 'Went to get something to eat, Tony would not stop complaining' she lied.

Tony mock glared at Ziva before saying 'Yeah, but check out what we scabbed from the break room!' Tony said happily as Ziva held up the Oreo packet.

McGee rolled his eyes 'You aren't supposed to take the whole packet, Tony' he said.

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances 'Did you see a name on those?'

'No, did you?'

'Exactly' Tony replied simply, snatching the packet, he pulled off the band and pulled out one of the non-rigged Oreos.

'But if you do not want one McGee, I am happy to take them back' Ziva said taking a non-rigged one of her own.

Ziva made an attempt to leave the Bullpen but was successfully called back 'Wait...' McGee said with slight longing as Tony and Ziva both placed a cookie in their mouths.

Ziva smiled evilly before turning back around and walking over to him 'Yes McGee?' she asked flicking the elastic band casually.

'Alright, hand me one' he said giving into the chocolate temptation.

Ziva shrugged and placed the packet down on his desk 'Go ahead, I have to search up our victim's phone records before Gibbs comes back' she said frowning at the thought.

Tony followed her lead, sitting at his desk he watched McGee in his peripheral vision as he placed the cookie in his mouth without a second thought. Looking across at Ziva, he noticed her biting her lip  
in an attempt to hold back her laughter.

There was a momentary sound of chewing before McGee stopped a look of disgust on his face.

McGee was about to spit out the biscuit into a tissue when Gibbs re-appeared with a large coffee.

Ziva smiled slightly as an IM popped up on her screen.

_: Excellent timing Ziva..._

_ZivaD: Oh, I know :) _

Gibbs looked around at his team while McGee tried to hide the bulge in his mouth with a tissue.

'What have we got?' he asked McGee.

McGee's eyes widened as he quietly managed to spit out half of the biscuit before Gibbs looked at him irritated 'Chew, swallow McGee...' he instructed.

McGee whimpered slightly as he was forced to swallow the small amount of toothpaste flavoured Oreo.

After clearing his throat McGee recited what he had found, Tony and Ziva watching him with a look of pure enjoyment, especially Tony.

'Good...McGee, go help Abs – DiNozzo, David you're with me' he ordered while waggling his finger at the pair.

McGee threw a scathing look at Tony and Ziva before taking the opposite elevator to Abby's lab.

'Timmyyy!' Abby exclaimed as he entered the lab for the second time that day, the taste of peppermint toothpaste still lingering in his mouth.

McGee gasped as Abby ran into him, a big smile lighting up her face – she leaned up and kissed him before pulling away after a moment, a look of confusion on her features as she touched her lips

'Timmy, why do you taste like toothpaste and...chocolate?' she asked puzzled as she indentified the taste.

McGee grimaced 'Tony and Ziva' he said 'They spiked Oreos with toothpaste' he elaborated.

Abby let out a small laugh before stopping at the look on McGee's face 'Aw! I wasn't laughing _at_ you McGee!' she said slowly.

McGee shrugged 'Uh huh... Now how am I going to get them back?'

Abby looked at him grinning as she sipped her Caf-Pow 'I thought you would never ask' she said pulling out a note pad.

McGee pulled over a chair and watched as Abby scribbled down some ideas, after a moment she glanced at him 'Oh, and for the record...I always liked Mint Slice more than Oreos' she said winking at him.

McGee raised a brow amused _well, I suppose this wasn't the worst thing in the world they have done..._McGee mused before looking back down at the quickly filling notepad page.

**Ooh...So readers, what would you like to see McGee do for revenge?  
Oh, the part where Tony leaned a little bit too far back on the chair happened to me today...haha.  
Just an interesting fact, I have now done 66 pages on this story! :)****  
Thanks for reading!**


	17. Who framed Anthony DiNozzo?

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while – I have been trying to think of new and inventive ways for the team to prank each other... Thanks to all who left me a review and to those who left prank ideas or otherwise, they are greatly appreciated!  
On with the next chapter...McGee better be careful...**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I am not special enough to own the rights to NCIS – if only, if only...**

McGee looked down at the final option on Abby's list of insane, crazy and dare he say it, _deadly_ pranks with horror. Abby, noticing his deer-in-the-headlights look, smirked.

'Oh come on Timmy, there has to be at least _two _ideas on that list that are suitable for your revenge plot' she said rolling her eyes.

Timmy let out a small, nervous chuckle 'Abby, seriously. There is no way in hell I am breaking into DiNozzo's house and swapping his shampoo with pink hair dye...' he said furiously scribbling out the option, black ink smudging his right hand as he did so.

Abby shrugged 'So, since you are unable to enter my creative bubble without popping it' she said with a slight grumble 'What do you think of this?' she asked, pointing once again to the final option on the sheet of highly smudged paper.

McGee shook his head 'Not unless you want me killed' he deadpanned seriously.

Abby waved a hand dismissively 'Come on! If we do this _right, _you won't get the blame' she said bored.

McGee rubbed the back of his neck 'I am going to break a rule Abby' he said before swiftly turning the top half on his body around to make sure that Gibbs was not behind him.

Abby, who was tired of McGee's inability to acknowledge her genius, slapped him Gibbs style across the back of the head.

McGee's mouth popped open in protest 'Abby!' he squeaked.

Abby, suddenly ridden with guilt, pressed her lips to his – a familiar black shade tinging them as she pulled back.

'We have broken plenty of rules in the past, even the dreaded Rule #12' she said matter-of-factly.  
_  
She has a point..._ he mused before the rational side of his brain caught up 'Yeah, but Abs...This is _THE_ rule! Gibbs would _completely _blow his top...'

Abby gave a groan of frustration before shoving two objects into his hands 'Timmy! You are not helping! Trust me would you?' she said forcefully.

'What about Ziva! She is going to...'

'Bye! I don't wish you luck, I wish you JUSTICE!' she exclaimed before pushing him out of her lab and into the corridor.

* * *

Tony frowned, drumming his fingers across the desk; he averted his eyes toward Ziva – who was typing studiously. McGee on the other hand, was typing with less accuracy – that meant he was distracted, this got Tony suspicious.

After a moment of staring, Ziva's eyes connected with his 'Something is bothering you' she stated 'And I know you will continue to bother _me_ unless it is resolved'

Tony's mouth lifted in a slight smirk 'Yeah, I just have one of those...feelings, you know?' he said leaning back in the computer chair as he said so.

Ziva took the opposite action and leaned forward 'Are these – feelings, appropriate for the office?' she asked playfully. Flashing a glance over at McGee, she could see that he was promptly ignoring the conversation, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

Tony's brow lifted in surprise 'There is a side of you, Ziva David, which most people don't know about'

Ziva gave a short laugh 'So?' she questioned.

Tony sighed, trying to figure out the feeling 'It's just one of those horrible, in the pit of your stomach feelings...'

'Indigestion?' came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Tony cringed slightly 'God I hope not...' he joked 'I was actually going to diagnose a case of the "Gibbs gut"' he said with slight pride in his voice.

Ziva looked at him incredulously, exchanging a knowing grin with Gibbs 'The last time I tried to use my gut, we ended up in the interrogation room' she said not needing to elaborate any further.

Tony sneered at her slightly before looking over at Gibbs, boredom crossing his features.

'So Boss, do we have a case?' he asked.

Gibbs lowered his coffee cup after swallowing a mouthful of the piping hot and strong coffee that only Gibbs could digest.

After a moment, he spoke 'Not today DiNozzo, paperwork' he said gruffly.

Ziva's eyes widened momentarily as she did a double take toward Gibbs. Looking over at Tony, she mouthed, _did you see that?_ Tony nodded slowly, a shell shocked look on his face.

The pair then looked across the room at McGee, who had paled considerably since Gibbs had opened his mouth.

Gibbs frowned, feeling three pairs of eyes on him; he lifted his head and glared at each of his agents – who were looking at him as if he was going to spontaneously combust if they looked away.

'You got a problem?' he snapped.

Tony immediately looked away and prayed for his life. McGee (if possible) paled more and diverted his gaze.

Ziva looked at the boys and rolled her eyes, _Cowards._ She mused, reaching into her desk drawer; Ziva pulled out a little circular object and stood.

Gibbs's gaze followed her the whole way to his desk while Tony and McGee prepared for an outburst.

Handing the object to Gibbs, Ziva quickly retreated to her desk.

Gibbs looked down at the object curiously before clicking the button – inside was a circular mirror.

'Is there a point to this, David?' he asked, completely irritated.

Ziva cleared her throat awkwardly before mumbling 'You have something in your teeth Gibbs...'

Gibbs rolled his eyes and checked, anger bubbling up inside him.

'IN, David! TRY ON!' he barked, slamming the mirror down, his bright blue tinged teeth were bared for the members of the Bullpen to see.

Gibbs stormed over to Tony's desk, the agent in question sinking lower into his chair.

'DINOZZO!DAVID!'

'Y-yeah Boss?' he replied, stumbling over his words. Ziva winced slightly as he continued.

'Rule #23!'

'Never, ever mess with a marines coffee if you want to live' Tony and Ziva recited in unison.

'Well? You lookin' for my boot? Because you are sure gonna know where it is going!' he fumed slapping him sharply across the head.

Tony gaped, feeling his stomach drop to his ankles, _should have trusted your gut DiNozzo..._he thought miserably.

'Whoa, whoa! Boss! Why would I prank you huh? McGee, sure...' he exclaimed.

Gibbs actually smirked at this point 'I made you come into work in a pink grass skirt DiNozzo. I would be pissed' he said seriously.

DiNozzo shuddered at the memory 'Why aren't you sending the blame at McPasty over there?' he said pointing at McGee who looked up in horror.

Gibbs reached over and pulled out a little bottle of blue food colouring that had been used for a prank a few years ago.

'Because YOU are the only agent that has one of these in your desk drawer DiNozzo!' he snarled. Tony opened his mouth to continue his plea of innocence, but was cut off by another slap to the back of the head.

'I don't wanna hear it DiNozzo. One more stunt like that and a head slap will be the least of your problems!' he warned before skulking off to the bathrooms, the spiked coffee falling into the bin as he went.

Tony exhaled the breath he was holding and looked across at Ziva.

'Why didn't you get the blame?' he asked rubbing the back of his head, which was throbbing.

Ziva shrugged 'I was the only one that had the _guts_ to give him the mirror Tony' she said looking at the boys pointedly.

Tony ignored her and frowned 'I can't believe I got _framed..._You weren't any help, McMute!' he vented while McGee stood quickly, startling the pair.

'Are you alright McGee?' Ziva asked, her eyes narrowed as she analysed his behaviour.

McGee opened his mouth and managed to force out a sentence 'Uh, Abby needs to see me' he muttered while walking past the pair.

Tony noticed something clenched tightly in his hand, something _very_ familiar.

Before Tony could call him back, McGee had stepped into the elevator.

'It was _McGee!_' Tony hissed, looking at Ziva for some kind of explanation.

Ziva nodded with a grimace 'Yes. I know'

'Why didn't you say something! I have a mild concussion now!' he moaned. Ziva came over to his desk, perching herself on the edge, she leaned over.

'It was not just McGee' she said knowingly.

Tony nodded with a chuckle 'Oh yeah, Abby was involved. Any money it was her idea in the first place!' he said dramatically.

'McGee was given no blame. We both received some form of punishment' she said bitterly.

'Exactly!' he huffed.

Ziva leaned in closer 'I did not tell Gibbs because I thought we could take a different approach' she said evilly.

Tony's head lifted, his spirits rising at the thought of retaliation.

'What do you have in mind My Ninja?' he asked curiously.

Ziva smiled and began to divulge their next revenge plot. For the first time in several weeks, Tony again wondered how all of this resulted from a simple paper wad.

**Okay! There we go! I know it is shorter than usual, but I hope it satisfied you...  
What are Tony and Ziva planning? Tune in next time to find out!  
Feel free to drop me ideas and or otherwise in a review! All ideas help!**


	18. Crime Always Pays

**Hi All ****thanks for those who left me a review for the last chapter – I really appreciate it. Ping! Is going to be coming to an end soon, I am not sure when but I feel the end is near... So! Here we go, What are Tony and Ziva going to do for their newest revenge plot?**

**Disclaimer: NCIS, as much as I hate to say it, does NOT belong to me – I only own my ideas :D**

'It is a perfect plan, Tony!'

'Sure, it is perfect_ly_ insane! I would like to avoid another concussion from Gibbs, Zee-Vah!'

'Stop being such a child! Do you not trust me?'

'Out in the field? Sure, I know you have my back...' Tony said honestly, a smirk crossing Ziva's face who was currently sitting cross legged in front of him, behind his desk, with Chinese food.

'Then what is the problem?' she asked after stealing some of his noodles with a smirk.

Tony pretended to ponder this for a moment 'I don't know Sweetcheeks, you have been known to turn on me in the past...' he said jokingly.

Ziva's eyes narrowed and she poked him sharply in the gut with a chopstick. 'Only because you deserved it' she snapped back.

Tony held up his hands in mock surrender, this seemed to appease his partner, who proceeded to eat his noodles without a second thought.

'Okay, look. I trust you and your freakish ninja powers, but if something goes wrong, I am blaming you – at the rate I am going, the hair at the back of my head may never grow back...' he said dejectedly rubbing the back of his skull that had felt more impact than necessary over the past few years with NCIS.

Ziva snorted and leaned back on the filing cabinet with a look of satisfaction 'Well, it is almost midnight. I am fine with little sleep, but I know you are not' she said matter of factly.

Tony gave a short laugh 'That is because I'm normal' he stated before standing with the empty Chinese boxes.

'If I were you, I would run – I have found that chopsticks are almost as effective as paperclips, Tony' she growled.

Needing no further prompting, Tony bolted for the elevator. Ziva rolled her eyes and simply shrugged; throwing the chopstick into the trash she decided to give her partner a little head start.

* * *

'Morning Guys' McGee greeted the pair as they entered the Bullpen. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before throwing identical glares at the other agent.

McGee visibly gulped as they walked over to his desk 'You aren't still angry about yesterday, are you?' he asked worriedly.

'Ya think McGee!' Tony exclaimed, Ziva holding him back by the sleeve.

McGee flinched before looking at them again 'I'm sorry! It was Abby's idea!' he spluttered. Ziva rolled her eyes and pulled out her pocket knife threateningly.

'You are going to have to do better than that, McGee. You got me head-slapped.' She said with dead seriousness.

McGee opened his mouth to fire out another apology, but was cut off by Tony 'Here's the thing Probay, Crime always pays' he said in his best Inspector Gadget voice. McGee felt an impending sense of doom rush up inside him. Abby would have to be warned.

Ziva noticed something underneath McGee's desk and frowned 'Your typewriter McGee?' she asked pointing at the object.

He nodded; changing the subject from revenge plots 'Yeah, I have to take it to get fixed. Again' he sighed.

Tony raised a brow 'Did you throw it against a wall or something?' he asked recounting the last time McGee had to get his machine fixed with a grin.

The agent rolled his eyes 'No, but ever since Abby chucked it at her stalker ex, it has needed a little more attention'

'It'll have to wait McGee. We got a case' Gibbs said gruffly from the entrance to the Bullpen.

'I had it booked in at...'

'I don't care McGee! This is a triple homicide!' he barked while everyone geared up. Tony groaned a little 'I hope the FBI stays out of this...'

Gibbs smirked 'You and me both DiNozzo. Fornell will have somethin' to say about this though' he said bitterly.

Ziva looked up from holstering her knife 'And why is that?' she asked.

'Because two of the three were under FBI witness protection'

* * *

After several hours at the crime scene (with the FBI following their every move) Gibbs sent Ducky off with the bodies before sending his team back to base.

Tony mumbled incoherently as he entered the car with Ziva in the passenger seat. She looked at him 'Look Tony, I like Agent Sacks as much as you do – but pissing off the FBI right now would be a very bad idea' she noted while listening to his death threats that were obviously aimed at the FBI agent.

'He needs a sharp kick in the...'

'Tony! We have a long drive ahead of us, why not take your mind off Agent Sacks for a while and focus on something a little more...satisfying?' she said with a smirk.

Tony did a slight double take 'You might want to elaborate, I might just get the wrong idea...' he joked.

Ziva punched him in the shoulder none too lightly 'I _meant _pranking McGee! I have a new and improved idea...'

Tony rubbed his arm before starting up the car 'Well, we do have a long drive – please do go on'

Tony couldn't help but like his partner's plan, there was a fault that could possibly result in death – but he wasn't worried. Ziva was going to do part two of the plan. And that was what kept him going into those late hours of the night. Gibbs was adamant to let any of the team leave until they had found more than enough evidence to get a decent head start.

It was now past 0100 hours and the team was slowly starting to feel the effects of fatigue, Tony found himself reading the same line three times before shaking himself awake while McGee was literally asleep on his keyboard, _if there was any time for super glue it would be right now..._ he mused, He seriously considered doing this, but when he looked over at Ziva she shook her head sharply.

Ziva, too was feeling utterly exhausted although she was used to nights of no sleep. She also had a mission to complete. Gibbs had just drained his second cup of coffee for the night and decided a refill was needed immediately.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva's desk quietly, watching as his agent pressed her palms into her eyes with a small but visible yawn.

'You want something Ziver?' he asked, the agent smiling slightly at the request.

'Toda' she muttered while looking over at Tony who was now officially asleep, his head lolling back on his chair.

Gibbs gave a small nod before departing. It was time.

* * *

Ziva smiled at her genius briefly before looking down at Tony's input to the plan, she had to admit – it made the situation _much _more amusing.

After handling McGee's side of the prank, Ziva quietly walked down the stairs to Abby's lab deciding that the elevator might be too risky for this operation.

As usual, the door to the Goth's lab was open. Quietly she entered the dimly lit lab; she was happy to see Abby sleeping on the couch in her office, despite the longing for revenge Ziva couldn't help but check on her friend and ex – pranking partner. The soft beeping of the sliding door opening didn't seem to bother the sleeping Abby, when she peeked around the corner; Ziva noticed a large Caf-Pow resting in the crook of her arm. Biting back a chuckle, she gently prised the empty cup from her arms.

'That better be a refill Gibbs...' she slurred sleepily. Ziva froze for a moment, not knowing exactly what to do – after all, she did do a horrible Gibbs impression. Luckily, Abby just turned over and snuggled into her pillow without another word.

Ziva exhaled the breath she was holding quietly and decided that now was a _very_ good time to exit. Pulling a blanket over Abby's shoulders she left the office. Replacing one object with another Ziva crept out of the lab completely and hoped to God that she got back to the Bullpen before Gibbs.

When Ziva arrived back at the Bullpen, she noticed all of her fellow agents semi-awake while sipping a piping hot coffee. Gibbs looked at her curiously for a moment, she shrugged.

'Bathroom' she lied easily.

Gibbs nodded and looked across at McGee who began reciting interesting factors in one of the victim's phone records.

Taking a seat at her desk, Ziva quickly fired off an IM to Tony.

_ZivaD: Has he noticed?_

Tony looked over to her warily before typing a response back slowly.

_: Morning to you too Sweetcheeks..._

Ziva rolled her eyes and tutted slightly.

_ZivaD: Well? _

____: No Zee-Vah. The Probie hasn't bothered to look away from his computer since Gibbs walked in with coffee. Are you understanding his computer stuff?

Ziva didn't bother to respond, she rolled her eyes instead and chose to wait until either Abby or McGee realised first.

Tony and Ziva tried to catch up with McGee's 'Geek Speak' but before they could, he stopped. Gibbs seemed to be happy however and turned to face everyone.

'Alright. It's been a long day, go home. Rest. I'll call you if anything stops us in our tracks' he said with ease.

Ziva's brow furrowed 'Are you sure Gibbs?' she questioned, as desirable as sleep sounded after two late nights, this was a big case.

Gibbs nodded with a small smirk 'Yeah. I think it's about time the FBI pulled their finger out and complete their end of the deal' he said gruffly.

McGee was the first to depart to get Abby and much to Ziva's delight, he didn't notice his missing item. After a quick goodbye to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva left agreeing that it had been a successful day indeed.

* * *

Much to the delight of the team, they were not called in until after lunchtime. That gave a considerable time to sleep, Ziva was extremely happy with this outcome – like Tony, she did not want to wait over 24 hours to see Abby and McGee's reaction.

McGee walked into the NCIS building with Abby at his side, she was happily babbling about what her 'babies' had uncovered on their victims the previous night. McGee was only half listening; his head still ached from the long night of work.

Abby smiled as they reached her Lab and reached up to kiss him quickly 'Stop thinking so hard Timmy! Gibbs is going to want that brain of yours...and mine, but I need Caf-Pow to fully function' she said matter of factly. McGee smiled a little at that and after another quick kiss, he departed to the Bullpen.

Once in the Bullpen, he was not surprised to see Gibbs's coat draped over his chair, nor was he surprised to find an empty coffee cup in the bin beside the desk. _Refill_ he deduced.  
McGee walked over to his desk and sat down, running a hand over his face briefly he logged into his computer and checked his email.

Something wasn't right. Looking down beside his desk, McGee felt his stomach drop to his feet. In the spot where his typewriter was, sat a note.

McGee groaned and quickly skimmed the note, _Tony was right. _

'You alright McGee?' Gibbs asked noticing his agent's face, laced with anger, confusion and guilt.

McGee looked up with wide eyes before scrunching up the note 'Fine. I have to go and kill Tony, I'll be back...' he said before racing off to the elevator. Gibbs shook his head; maybe it was worth taking up another bet with Ducky...

* * *

Abby smiled as all of the lights to her office came on 'Morning troops!' she said in her best commander tone 'I hope you are all ready for some hard work! We have three victims and no suspects as of yet' she said frowning at the last part.

'So don't let me down!' she said with a small salute.

After turning on all of her machines, Abby moved over to put on some music to get her energised. After the sounds of _Brain Matter_ could be heard blasting from her IPod dock, Abby moved back into her lab.

Just as she was about to get started on some of the fingerprints she had missed the previous night, her phone rung loudly.

Abby frowned and bit her lip 'Uhh Gibbs? I am good, but not that good! I have only _just _turned on Mr. MassSpec!' she said with a small pout, the chance of a Caf-Pow delivery seemed slimmer.

'_Abby! It's not Gibbs!' _McGee said urgently.

Abby exhaled a little 'Timmy! Why are you calling me? Did you miss me already?' she asked coyly.

'_Abs! look, Tony and Ziva pranked me!'_ he said sharply.

Abby couldn't help but smile at that 'Oh, sorry Timmy...Well you did get them busted' she said honestly.

'_You're the one that told me to spike Gibbs's coffee!' _he spluttered back.

Abby shrugged 'Yeah, but they wouldn't prank me...' she said confidently.

Abby heard McGee groan loudly _'Look, just check if anything important is missing!'_ he said before hanging up.

Abby gaped at the phone briefly 'Bye to you too!' she huffed before obediently going into her office to do a quick check, after all everything in the main lab was where it was supposed to be.

Abby looked around, her arms crossed 'This had better not be wasting my time...' she said glancing around the office for a second time; Abby gasped as she noticed what was missing. Bert.

Ripping the note open where Bert usually stood in all his glory, Abby read every single word intently. This was evidence of a kidnapping. _A HIPPONAPPING!_ Her brain screamed dramatically.

_Abby._

_If you want to see Bert, go to Interrogation room one. Remember, Quid Pro Quo..._

Abby winced at the familiar sentence and screamed 'TONY! ZIVA! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!' before running as fast as she could to the interrogation room to rescue poor Bert.

* * *

Abby burst into Interrogation room one and was not surprised to see McGee there either. After the lock clicked behind them, McGee moaned 'I _Told _you!'

Abby, who was currently seeing red, sat down on the table and glared at the window that when the room was darkened, showed a clear view into the observation room.

'I HOPE YOU TWO KNOW, THAT IF YOU HAVE HURT BERT I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU BOTH!' she shouted.

As if on cue, the lights to interrogation dimmed. McGee were then face to face with their kidnapped items and the kidnappers.

In the hands of Tony, sat Bert – luckily he was unharmed. McGee also noticed his typewriter on the table next to Ziva. The partners both wore a satisfied and victorious look on their faces.

'Which one of you kidnapped Bert?' Abby asked glaring at the pair.

'Ziva did the kidnapping; I did the ransom notes' Tony said with ease.

Abby and McGee both glared daggers at Ziva who looked back with an unfazed look 'He is unharmed.'

Abby looked at Bert and found that she was telling the truth.

'You came and put the blanket on me last night?' she asked confused.

Ziva nodded and was surprised to see Abby crack a smile 'Aww that was so...WAIT! No! What do we need to do to get them back?'

'You have to tell Gibbs that spiking his coffee was your idea' Tony said simply.

Abby and McGee's mouths popped open in shock.

'No way! Gibbs will kill me!' McGee said with a gulp.

Abby walked right up to the window and looked at Ziva 'I don't care how ninja you are Ziva! I am going to kill you BOTH without leaving ANY forensic evidence!' she growled.

'Cool, let's see who wins...' Tony said rubbing his hands together.

Abby looked at Ziva pointedly 'Would you?' she asked.

Ziva gave a thin smile 'Of course' she said stiffly before whacking Tony sharply across the back of the head.

Tony gave a yelp of surprise 'Okay, Okay! Sorry!' he said backing away from the ex-Mossad agent.

Ziva looked back and cleared her throat 'Do you agree?' she asked in a business like tone.

Abby nodded 'We accept' she said.

'What!' McGee exclaimed 'Abby, you do realise that this will send me on Death Row?' he clarified.

Abby didn't seem to be listening. She looked at Tony 'Let us out and we will go and confess' Abby said calming down.

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before nodding. A moment later, the lights in the interrogation room came back on and the lock on the door clicked open.

McGee was shocked to see Abby walking out calmly to stand beside Tony and Ziva, McGee sighed before realising that it was time for Justice to be served.

* * *

Gibbs was surprised to see all of his team, including Abby who was glaring at Tony and Ziva coldly appear in front of him. His senior agent and Ziva looking thoroughly pleased with themselves.

Gibbs looked at them questioningly 'What's wrong Abs?' he asked while Abby looked down at her feet.

'Gibbs, we have a confession...' she said quietly nudging McGee, the pair took a deep breath before saying,

'We were the ones that spiked your coffee'

'And they framed us!' Tony inserted with a sharp nod. Gibbs stood silently; walking over to Abby he gave her a light tap on the back of the head.

'_Gibbs!_' she breathed, the scientist looking ready to cry.

Gibbs held up a finger before going to each of his agents and slapping them across the head (though admittedly, Ziva's was lighter). Tony and Ziva looked affronted while McGee didn't say a word.

'Was my grass skirt not a big enough hint for you DiNozzo?' he growled.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Gibbs had already left for the elevator.

Abby, Ziva, McGee and Tony exchanged glances worriedly 'Why do I get the feeling that a grass skirt is the least of my worries?' Tony asked the group.

Ziva leaned on the edge of her desk 'I would be prepared for revenge. It is us against Gibbs now' she muttered darkly, she did not take kindly to her plans blowing back into her face.

'Going against the Boss? Couldn't that get us fired?' McGee asked.

'Gibbs is the undeniable God of All Prankers, Timmy! I say we call a truce and hope that Gibbs decides to get revenge without another theme...' Abby said her nose scrunching up slightly at the thought of the team all dressed in Hawaiian style attire.

'Deal?' Tony asked placing his hand in the centre, everyone copied his action. The game was really on now.

**Wow! That was such a long chapter... I feel so proud of myself! So as you can see, Ping! Is nearing the end...Readers, now is your chance.**

**What, should Gibbs do for revenge? It can be for Tony and Ziva or McGee and Abby, or it can be a single prank on each, take your pick!**

**Please review, I don't usually ask, but want to make sure the final chapter lives up to expectations! Thanks for reading! **


	19. You Got Played, Crayola & rule 52

**Could it be? YES – IT IS! This is the FINAL chapter of Ping! The story which came from a simple one shot and evolved into a 19 chapter story! I am going to do a mega thank you at the end, but I really, really want to get this chapter out – there is one person I want to thank up here, and that is brittanydelko4ever who gave me the idea for the final chapter, I have just added my own twist to it ;) LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: 19 chapters, 80 pages, 38, 338 words later, I STILL don't own the rights to NCIS. All I can say is RIPPED OFF :D**

After Gibbs' none too subtle warning, pranking rates had decreased rapidly over the 2 week period, even Tony knew that even super glue on McGee's keyboard could come with a bigger reaction than a head slap in the eyes of their all seeing all knowing leader. Of course, Gibbs was acting as if nothing had happened or _will_ happen, since the head –slapping- of- the- masses 2 weeks previously, he had not made reference to any form of revenge.

Ziva looked up to the second floor where Gibbs had just exited from MTAC (It was hard not to look, considering how hard he slammed the door) and watched as he came down the stairs at double speed. This didn't look good.

Once in the Bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee watched as Gibbs snapped his mobile shut and sent them all a sharp glare 'You three got somethin' to say?' he growled, McGee and Tony quickly went back to their stacks of paperwork, getting the message – Ziva on the other hand, was not fazed by his outburst, just curious.

'Do we have a case?' she asked plainly. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at the fact that only one of his agents had the_ cojones_ to ask him what had gotten him so furious, was female.

'Nah, worse' Gibbs replied, the smirk disappearing into a thin line.

Ziva looked at him, puzzled 'What is worse than murder?' she mused out loud 'Well there are a lot of things, actually...'

'Polygraph...' Tony offered.

'Something that involves lawyers' McGee continued.

'FBI, CIA...' McGee and Tony chorused.

Ziva held up a hand 'Okay, I get it' she spluttered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at McGee and Tony for a moment before his eyes diverted to the elevator which had opened to reveal a slightly flustered Abby with an Extra Large Caf-Pow in hand, to the surprise of no one.

'Gibbs! What is so important that I have to come up here? I-I mean, I love you guys and all but...' she exclaimed before Gibbs cut her off.

'I don't want to have to repeat myself, Abs' Gibbs said with a shrug.

Abby's half open mouth closed promptly, she then walked over to McGee's desk and sat on the corner expectantly.

Gibbs drained the last few drops of caffeine from his takeaway cup before speaking again 'Director Vance decided that we all need to go on some _team building _course' Gibbs said distastefully. There was a chorus of groans from McGee, Abby and Tony while Ziva just stood there confused.

'You have got to be kidding! We work fine as a team Boss!' Tony said irritated.

'And you think I don't know that, DiNozzo?' Gibbs barked 'It's mandatory for all teams' he continued.

Ziva shook her head, still unaware 'What exactly does this involve?' she asked 'Because _team building _exercises in Mossad means something completely different to me – surely they do not throw you out in the woods and ask you to find your way back?'

McGee looked at her, mortified 'Uh, no. Usually it just involves some challenges to see how we work together on base' McGee clarified with a glance to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head 'It's not on base this year'

Tony's head shot up 'So we are going into the middle of the woods or something?'

'Pack your bags. We leave tomorrow' Gibbs said without another word.

Abby raised her hand quickly and waited impatiently until he gave her a curt nod 'Gibbs. I am a scientist, not an agent. How does this benefit me exactly?' she asked.

Gibbs frowned slightly 'There is a course for forensic scientists according to Vance. Something about ballistics'

Abby shrugged a little 'Piece of cake...'

Gibbs nodded before leaving a refill. Meanwhile Tony looked at the rest of the team mortified; Ziva gave a small chuckle 'It will not be that bad Tony, it is only for a day. I have done far worse exercises in Mossad'

'I hate these things, the last time I did an exercise was when I enrolled at Norfolk' McGee said looking slightly nauseated.

'Aw come on Timmy, it will be fun!' Abby said with a small smile.

'You're gonna be in a lab!'

Tony stood and motioned for Ziva to follow him, obviously not wanting to hear Abby and McGee bicker.

Tony continued to move until he reached the corner beneath the stairwell to MTAC, one of the most regularly used places to converse besides the elevator. Ziva looked at him curiously,

'A dime for your thoughts?' Ziva offered with a funny smile.

Tony leant back on the wall 'It's a penny, Y'know? A penny for your thoughts?' Tony corrected her.

Ziva waved a hand dismissively 'Whatever the currency, what are you thinking about?' she asked leaning beside him.

Tony leaned in a little closer 'This doesn't feel right' Tony began quietly.

Ziva rose a brow waiting for him to elaborate, which he did 'Y'know, this whole 'team building' don't you think it is a little fishy?'

Ziva snorted a little 'You think that this is Gibbs' revenge tactic? Make us get lost in the woods or something?' Ziva remarked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

'Wouldn't hold it past Gibbs' Tony muttered with a grimace.

Ziva shook her head 'Neither would I'

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances before walking back to the Bullpen where Abby and McGee had obviously settled from their argument and decided that it was time to brief the pair regarding the possible prank threat.

* * *

It was early morning, too early in the eyes of Tony DiNozzo and with Gibbs driving, it was near impossible to catch another half an hour's sleep. Abby was happily blabbering on in the back while McGee half listened, Ziva was sitting in the front with Gibbs, occasionally glancing back to see Tony nod off before being jerked awake again by the sharp turns.

Some hours later, the Gibbs team arrived at the designated base camp for the day, which was conveniently placed in the heart of the woods. Tony's mouth popped open as the team exited the car causing another four pairs of eyes to follow his to where an FBI van was parked.

'Y'know how I said this was going to be bad? Well it just got worse' Tony said pushing his NCIS cap further down to cover his eyes.

Gibbs smirked at his agent before leading the 4 others toward Fornell who was holding the challenge instructions.

'Gibbs' he greeted.

'Tobias' Gibbs nodded back 'This all you got?' he asked looking around at the 6 agents following him one of them being Tony's mortal enemy, Sacks.

Fornell shrugged 'These guys are the last team to take the test, really don't see the point of it all but hey' he said gruffly.

'Alright' Fornell began before looking around at all the agents 'The two scientists, so that's you Lane and Scuito, you will go to the building over there. They are gonna have some guns for you to test, I saw that Miss Scuito, they will not all be easy' Fornell explained pointedly to a smug looking Abby.

'And us, sir?' one of the FBI agents asked.

Fornell looked down at the sheet and gave a short laugh 'Oh great, we are doing one of those scenario things – we are...arms dealers? Oh great'

Tony snorted and looked at Sacks, who glared 'Shut it DiNutso' he snapped.

Tony was about to fire back a response when Gibbs slapped him sharply across the head 'Look, if you two wanna kill each other, just wait until we get out in the field'

The two agents glared daggers for another moment before Ziva cut in 'We get real ammunition?' Ziva asked with a frown.

McGee shook his head 'Nah, we get blanks apparently it'll hurt but we will have protective gear' he clarified.

Ziva looked slightly annoyed at the fact she would have to part with her weapons but continued to listen as Fornell read the final paragraph of the instructions.

'So we are all given guns, with blanks...you guys have to try and infiltrate us blah, blah, blah...' Fornell relayed in a very anti-climactic way putting a further damper over the already dismal mood of the teams.

'Abs, go with Lane. Let's get this over and done with' Gibbs said mentally cursing Vance.

The FBI team trudged walked off with their location and character instructions in hand, leaving the less than enthusiastic Gibbs team behind.

'Just handle this like we would any other case so we can go home' Gibbs said irritably before walking off to grab his equipment.

Tony, Ziva and McGee exchanged knowing glances 'Crappy coffee' they agreed.

Gibbs watched as his team got prepped for the challenge and inwardly smiled before pressing in a number 'Fornell. Yeah, are you guys ready to go? Nah. They don't know a thing' he said hanging up.

Tony approached him 'Who you calling Boss? Emergency services? Ducky in case I kill Slacks by accident?...Heh'

Gibbs rolled his eyes 'Just makin' sure Fornell and his team have gotten their asses into gear'

* * *

Tony and Ziva looked to their immediate left to make sure McGee was still following them, Gibbs had disappeared a mile back for reasons unknown with his gun and earwig removed, leaving the three agents to find their own way.

After another 10 minutes walking, Ziva stopped suddenly making McGee and Tony glance back 'What did your ninja – Mossad senses pick up, Zi?' Tony asked quietly as McGee hurried back over.

Ziva kept her mouth clamped shut and looked around at the trees, the only sound being the occasional rustle from the wildlife surrounding.

Ziva stayed silent making McGee slightly uneasy 'Ziva?' he began before Ziva shushed him.

'We are being watched' she said lowly.

As if on cue, one of the FBI agents (sadly not Sacks) jumped out from behind a large old tree. Ziva quickly rushed at him and tackled him, with the help of McGee they managed to get him quiet while

Tony moved the rather large gun away from the agent.

'Woah, okay...Fornell wasn't kidding about you Agent David, you are more dangerous than you look' he said winded.

Tony peered over Ziva's head to look at the slightly flustered FBI agent 'You have no idea' he said seriously.

'Have you seen Gibbs?' Ziva asked once getting off the man's torso.

The agent frowned slightly 'I might have...That man is good, shot me with a blank about 15 minutes ago, he is probably up to the second guard to the base now' he said matter-of-factly.

The agent hissed and pulled out his earwig 'God damn it. Fornell is shouting again, can I go now? I think 2 deaths means disqualification...' he asked shoving the earwig into his pocket.

'Yeah, get outta here, we are taking the gun though...why do the criminals always get bigger guns?' Tony mused.

The FBI agent rushed off toward the base camp without a second glance, leaving McGee and Tony to inspect the gun 'This gun is lighter than I thought..' McGee said holding it in both hands curiously.

Ziva reached and snatched the gun away 'Come on, we need to catch up to Gibbs before he does everything himself' Ziva said after briefly examining the gun herself.

'In true Gibbs fashion...' Tony said with a grin.

Ziva trudged on forward, listening for any other sounds of life with Tony and McGee not too far behind. In the distance, Ziva noticed a dark figure standing with a similar gun to the one she now held in her arms.

Ziva angled the gun to take aim, but before she could fire the blank another shot rang out emitting a groan of pain from Tony, who quickly dived behind a tree, McGee following. Ziva swore loudly before rushing over to where Tony was – she was shocked to see dark read liquid coming from his shoulder.

'Flesh wound?' Ziva asked, she was surprised to hear her voice shake slightly.

Tony winced slightly as he felt the liquid and gasped 'Oh – We need to talk to Abs, Ziva I told you this was a trick! I _told _you!'

* * *

Abby sighed and watched as the FBI scientist continued to run tests on the various guns at a snail's pace, she had finished an hour and a half ago with no major issues apart from boredom and lack of Caf-Pow.

Abby jumped slightly when her mobile buzzed loudly 'Abby! Whoa, Ziva slow down!'

'_Abby, you need to check one of these guns, Tony got shot' _she said slower but still with slight urgency.

Abby frowned 'Send me a picture from McGee's phone' she requested before hanging up.

Ziva relayed the message to McGee before looking back at Tony who was grumbling about the entire situation. Ziva reached out and gently touched the red mark where the blood coloured liquid used to be.

Tony hissed and clamped a hand over the welt 'Hurt as much as a blank, but it wasn't' he said quickly 'Look, If I am right, the FBI are the least of our worries'

Ziva nodded in agreement and turned to McGee who had just gotten off the phone with Abby 'She said it was going to take another 10 minutes' McGee told them.

Ziva stood 'We need to keep moving, Tony is right' she said grabbing the gun that was now resting against one of the trees.

Tony reluctantly stood 'Crazy chick...' he mumbled before following his partner.

Ziva strategically led McGee (and a silently whiny Tony) around past the guard without being caught; all three gave a small sigh of relief as the 'enemy base' came into view.

* * *

Abby frowned at the image of the gun and checked the stock that she had tested earlier in the day; she was surprised to find that _this_ gun had not been on the list to test. Magnifying the image, Abby squinted slightly at the tiny writing near the barrel.

'Oh. My. God. We got played' she announced angrily.

The FBI scientist looked at her worriedly 'What do you mean?' he asked looking over at her screen.

Abby quickly typed the name into the Google search bar to double check, deciding to ignore the man beside her.

As the Google images page confirmed her suspicions, Abby picked up her earwig to speak to all three members of the team.

'This is not good you guys'

'_What is it Abby?' _Ziva whispered, the sounds of footsteps could be heard as they continued to walk through the woods.

'I checked the guns I tested this morning and the gun you are holding in your hands was not on my testing list' she said quickly.

'_Meaning?'_ McGee continued.

'_We got played McDumbo!'_ Tony snapped back.

'That gun doesn't take blanks, Ziva'

Abby could hear Ziva's sigh as she stopped '_What are we talking?'_

'Something worse' she said not really wanting to break the news to the ex-Mossad assassin.

'_Abby!'_ the three of them shouted.

Abby jumped 'You guys, it takes...' Abby heard the sound of several guns being loaded through her earwig before she could break the news.

* * *

The three agents stood frozen as 5 FBI agents rose from behind the sandbag bunker holding a familiar gun. Atop the lines of sandbags however, was Gibbs.

'_I would duck, there are paintballs in those guns!' _Abby squeaked from the earwigs.

There was a scream of 'I TOLD YOU SO!' from Tony before hell broke loose.

6 guns fired rapidly at them as they dived for cover, Ziva growled as some yellow paint ricocheted from her shoulder guard to her left cheek.

Tony and McGee began to fire off blanks at the agents, now extremely pissed while Ziva angled her gun professionally toward Gibbs who was getting ready to fire at McGee.

'I thought this was team building Gibbs!' she shouted 'Not team targeting!' from over 100 metres away, Ziva could still see the smirk on her Bosses face.

'Yeah! 6 against 3 Boss! Really fair!' Tony barked before firing off another blank.

Ziva snorted and took fire at Gibbs, satisfied to see blue paint drip off the top of his helmet.

'_Gibbs planned this all along you guys! You are going to come out of this like walking canvases!' _Abby groaned into their ears.

Ziva groaned as her small amount of Ammo eventually became empty, by the looks of Tony and McGee's faces, they had obviously run out of blanks.

The three agents looked at each other and nodded in unison before approaching the FBI bunker together.

'Alright Gibbs! We get it, no one pranks the Boss!' Tony called out after getting hit with a green paintball.

Gibbs seemed to hear this and held up a hand, ceasing fire. Placing the gun down, Gibbs slipped off the bunker and approached his dishevelled team.

'So have I made myself clear enough?' he asked with a smirk.

Tony, Ziva and McGee nodded warily.

'Good' Gibbs said lowly before grinning at Fornell 'Think they got the picture, Tobias?' he asked.

Fornell nodded 'Yeah. Your scientist doesn't look too pleased Gibbs' he said pointing at the black figure who was approaching the bunker quickly.

'Very funny Gibbs! Real smart! Paintball guns don't take blanks... Urgh' she ranted furiously before looking the other three up and down 'Sorry about that...' she said biting her lower lip slightly before looking back at Gibbs 'You ALMOST got me...but since it was me, I managed to find out' she said, eyes narrowed at Gibbs.

The older agent shrugged 'Alright, Abs. Let's get back to NCIS' he said looking at all of his agents pointedly. Tony laughed loudly and tapped Ziva's shoulder before she could leave with Gibbs, turning around, Ziva saw what was so funny - Agent Sacks was completely covered with paint, a particularly large dolop of paint dripping down the side of his head made the situation even more comical.  
'Looks like you had a run in with a crayola grenade Slacks!' he mocked admiring his own slightly splattered attire.

Sacks glared and stormed off in the direction of the FBI van while a chuckling Tony and Ziva continued walking toward where the guns were being deposited.

After disposing of their heavy equipment and wiping copious amounts of paint of their arms, legs and face they began walking back to the car.

Tony's eyes widened slightly before looking at Gibbs over the top of the car 'Uh, Boss...If that was your revenge, does this mean we don't have to do the real team building workshop?' he asked hopefully.

Gibbs chuckled 'No such luck DiNozzo – you all have to be at base at 0800 tomorrow for the _real_ class' he told the team.

The ride back to NCIS was filled with an irritated silence from everyone except Gibbs who was humming along quietly to the radio with a smile.

* * *

Tony yawned and placed his beer down on the table, flinching slightly at the pain in his arm before looking down at Ziva, who was still watching the credits of _Changeling_ roll with McGee and Abby.

'So' Tony announced, causing 3 sets of sleepy eyes to travel to his in the dim light.

'So what DiNozzo?' Abby mumbled from her place on McGee's chest, since returning to NCIS Abby had been in a less than pleased mood, not only had she missed the paintball gun, the Caf-Pow machine was empty upon arrival.

'I think we all agree that the odd prank toward McGee' he said motioning to the man in question who let out an indignant 'Hey!' Tony smirked 'Get over it McGirl'

Ziva poked Tony sharply in the stomach making him moan in pain 'Or the odd crack at Ziva's idiom failures' he bit back.

'Watch it DiNozzo' she said coyly.

Tony held up a hand 'Is acceptable for pranking from time to time' he continued. Abby smiled 'Yeah just no pranking me, otherwise you know what will happen' she said perking up.

'Yes and pranking you, Tony is acceptable at all times' Ziva said grinning. Tony placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt making the other three burst into laughter.

Tony waited until the masses had calmed down before speaking again 'But, I would like to make a new rule' Tony said mysteriously.

'Oohh.. Is it a Gibbs worthy rule?' Abby asked sitting up straight now.

Tony nodded with wide eyes 'Oh yeah' he said seriously before clearing his throat 'Rule #52 – Never, ever, EVER prank Gibbs unless you want to die' Tony said finally resulting in laughter and the  
raising of glasses of wine and bottles of beer.

After another hour, McGee and Abby were fast asleep on the other couch, leaving Tony and Ziva dozing together 'Hey Zi' Tony said sleepily from the crook of her neck.

'Yes?' she replied sleepily.

'I love you' he whispered softly. Ziva smiled sleepily and turned around to kiss him quickly 'I love you too' she replied. Over their months of dating, declarations of love were a rare occurrence, simply because they expressed their feelings in an entirely different way, through teasing, pranking and just being in each other's presence was enough.

Tony sighed as he felt Ziva's breathing become slow and even indicating she had finally fallen asleep, as Tony felt his eyes drift shut he couldn't help but crack a grin a dastardly prank aimed at McGee formed in his head involving bubble wrap...

THE END ( Or is it?)

**Okay, I can't believe I am saying this, but Ping is NOW COMPLETE! There are a few people I have to thank for making this story what it is right now, First and foremost – thank you to:  
**

**Betherzz for all of your ideas and continuous flow of support throughout my long writing process, I can't thank you enough for everything! :)**

**Megwolf13, for your ideas and constant reviews, they made me smile all the time and your pranking ideas were fantastic! :)**

**Chelsea123, for being one of my favourite reviewers! :)**

**Inolover10, for being my idea go to girl in early chapters ****thanks for helping me get started with a bang! :)**

**M E Wofford, your reviews, your PM's of support, all I can say is you rock :)**

**And finally, thank you to all of you fantastic readers, you really made this experience worthwhile, I can't thank all of you personally but every single review was read and taken into account while writing this and every alert, favourite and author add made me extremely happy. :)**

**I love you all :) please tell me if I did this story justice in the end.**

**Slightlyobsessedhaylz x**


End file.
